Rodeo Ride
by Valaid
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is living in a small town, he is an apprentice doctor under his father's watchful eyes. But his peaceful days are about to take a turn, because there is a new sheriff in town. GrimmIchi, rated M for language and for future smex.
1. The new sheriff

**Author's note, please read!**

**The time is set during the wild west era (c. 1804-1920). Since there are a lot of words that has changed or things might even have been renamed, ****I use todays words so everyone will fully understand, without having to go berserk on ****Google to find answers and some facts are vague about when things came to be and were ****used.**

**Some examples are: Horse breeds; they came to and was very popular during the time period, but might not ****have gotten their names until later or the name has been changed. Therefore I use todays ****name on the horse breeds so that people easily can know or find what horse breed I am ****talking about.**

**Clothes; Once again I use todays words for clothes, to best describe. Some clothes were ****used, but not popular until later years and are therefore not recorded to be used during ****the time period. I can use a clothing like that for best fit in story and it might have ****or might have not been used then.**

**These are two examples, but there are more things. If you find something questionable, ****you are welcome to note me and ask about it, or if you have other information, correct ****me. So that I can change in the story to make it more correct and with that more real ****and alive.**

**For this story you are welcome to send me a note with any horse name that you can come ****up with. If I like it and it fits one of the horses that I will have in the story, I ****will use it =)**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and future smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki looked out through the window as the new sheriff left his big mansion. He could feel the tension from the man just watching him sit up on his flaxen chestnut American Quarter Horse. Well, the man was the new sheriff, he would have to take the responsibility that came with it. Byakuya didn't want any problems concerning the mine he owned, and the sheriff was on his way there to talk to Byakuya's vicar Renji Abari about the situation at hand. Two mine workers had been brutally beaten and the fear had spread through the workers at the mine, making the progress starting to limp. The last sheriff had quickly figured out that none of the other workers had been the ones beating the poor men up, so someone outside had done it. Byakuya could feel some pity for the sheriff as it was his first day at work and that he had arrived late last night to the town. But in the end, for Byakuya, the mine came first, the work could not halt, it had to run smoothly.

"That's quite a large horse. The new sheriff seem to not like his first assignment, brother."

Byakuya turned his attention to his baby sister, Rukia.

"They are normally not that big, but some can be. The new sheriff needs to learn that in this town, the people always has the right to speak.  
Here, he is just the final step after the will of the people."

Rukia smiled at her brother and then turned towards the door to leave.

"The tea is ready, will you join me today?"

Byakuya took one last glance out the window and saw the sheriff had pushed his horse into a trot, leaving only dust in his wake. The new sheriff was about the same age as Byakuya's vicar, Renji and many of the rising young people that would take over most of the buisness in town. A cold lump of ice nestled itself in Byakuya's stomach when he thought about the first encounter between Renji and the new sheriff, since the sheriff was obviously not keen on holding back rude comments, and when the sheriff met Ichigo Kurosaki... hell would break loose.

"Yes, I will join you today" Byakuya answered and followed his sister to the tea room.

* * *

Ichigo sighed.  
He was on his way back to the town after visiting a patient that was under his fathers care. The horse carriage shook from running over a larger stone on the road and Ichigo felt his muscles tense, but Corrie, their red roan Clydesdale, continued on without hurry. He hated taking the open horse carriage, he rather just ride the horse, and the dust was worse this way so Ichigo felt like a bandit covering up his mouth, nose and shielding his eyes from it.  
Jushirou Ukitake was not getting younger and the constant coughing made his lungs weaker. Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, had been busy with someone having a baby and when Nanao Ise had come riding into town to tell that Ukitake had been coughing really bad the same morning, Ichigo had been sent to check up on him.  
After a quick check Ichigo had realised that Ukitake would for the coming summer months not be able to move around so much. He was still an apprentice, his father the one teaching him about being a doctor while he sometimes helped in the bar at the inn, but he could easily tell Ukitake was weaker than normally and summer was warm and dry in these lands.  
He sighed once again, he hated the hour long trip from the town out to the farm owned by Ukitake and his childhood friend Shunsui Kyoraku. Both had lost their wives and had decided to settle down on a farm with their two helpers living with them.

A horse neighed and Ichigo was taken back to reality, he looked up and saw a horse standing at a junction for a road up to the mine. When he got closer with the carriage, he realised someone was sitting on the ground next to the horse which had started to move towards him.  
The man sitting on the ground looked up and Ichigo saw something flash from the mans chest. Metal? Was that the new sheriff?  
Isshin had told Ichigo that since there had been a tie between two persons running for the post as sheriff in a neighbouring county and that their own sadly had passed away, one of the two persons had offered to become sheriff here instead. None of the people in town had objected, especially since the deputy sheriff had threatened to create a big fight at the inn, if the people chose him. Ichigo couldn't really say that the deputy sheriff, Shinji Hirako, had all the sheeps home with his lunatic ways of solving problems. And still he was one of Ichigo's closest friends.  
Ichigo halted his horse next to the man sitting on the ground, while the mans own horse tried his best to befriend Ichigo's.

"Hey, you ok?" Ichigo asked the man.

The man took a deep breath and Ichigo felt as if the man tried not to shout at him. Looking at the man, Ichigo saw that his eyes had a stunning blue shade and under his black cowboy hat he could see that the mans hair was light blue. Ichigo couldn't help but snort at the realisation that someone else had just as bad luck with hair color that he did. The man wore a black topcoat, on which the metal star was, above a dark blue shirt, a white neckerchief with something black on and his dark blue jeans was mostly covered by his black chaps, that unusually enough had no decorations and there were no spurs on the mans boots, which for Ichigo indicated a good rider, though most people would disagree with him.

"Yeah, I'm ok" the man said with a rough voice and gave a wide smile that gave Ichigo the feeling that he was watched by a predator. Ichigo couldn't help but shiver at the mans voice and was about to tell the man to keep being ok when he saw something on the ground next to the man.

"Is that... blood?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

The man looked down on the ground and nodded.

"Yeah I believe it is."

Ichigo hopped off the carriage without much thought and crouched down next to the man.

"It's coming from your leg." Ichigo stated after inspecting the ground and the blood that now was seen clearly on the mans leg.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn it was raining blood earlier today."

Ichigo suddenly felt his patience run out in the sand and he grabbed the mans shirt, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you. Now tell me what the fuck happened so I can do something about the wound. I'm an apprentice doctor and if you are hurt I will take care of it, but if you keep being stupid I will sew your mouth shut instead."

The man stared at him for a while before once more grinning widely.

"I'm the new sheriff, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, nice to meet you. Would you mind awfully if I washed your mouth with soap?"

Ichigo stared dumbly at the man, Grimmjow.

"You know kid, you really shouldn't use such nasty words." Grimmjow continued.

"Does your leg hurt?" Ichigo asked quietly while gently putting his hand close to the wound.

"Not right now, it has dulled a bit" Grimmjow answered, but immediately roared in pain. "What're you doing you fucker? That fucking hurt!"

Ichigo had grabbed the leg and pressed hard.

"I believe soap won't be enough for you. Is that a stab wound?"

Grimmjow stared in disbelief, but couldn't help but chuckle after a few seconds.

"You're a strange kid and yeah, I got stabbed."

"I'm not a kid. I'll take you in the carriage to my fathers place so I can have a look at that wound."

Grimmjow snorted.

"Well, you look like a damn kid with a fake bandit outfit."

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's arm and helped him stand up, taking most of his weight from the leg so he could move towards the carriage.

"I'm trying to avoid getting dust in my mouth and nose" Ichigo replied, even though he knew that Grimmjow allready knew why he had the neckerchief, after all, the man had one himself for the exact same purpose. Dust was not a funny thing, especially in your mouth and nose.  
After they had, with some trouble, gotten Grimmjow up in the carriage, next to where Ichigo would be sitting and Ichigo had taken Grimmjows horse to tie it to the carriage, they set off for the town.

Grimmjow now and then hissed from the pain in his leg that the bumpy ride gave him. Ichigo felt a bit bad for the new sheriff, but that quickly diminished when he opened his mouth.

"So you learn from Isshin to become a doctor? You said Kurosaki, so I guess he is a relative for you kid."

"I'm NOT a kid" Ichigo said and emphasized the word 'not'. "And yes, I said I would take you to my fathers place, so it's obvious he is a relative."

"You said that yes, but you can still be related to him otherwise and your father being someone else. For all I know you and your father could be some crazy shits that will tie me up in the cellar."

"Why on earth would I tie you up in the cellar?"

"I dunno. To rape me?"

Ichigo felt like he would punch the bastard. What the hell was the new sheriff made of? Thinking wierd shit like that?

"No, I have no dreams about tying you up in the cellar and I wouldn't touch you if it weren't for the fact that I should help you with the wound."

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow staring at him for a while before looking away, almost like he was disappointed, but that feeling couldn't be right... right? There was about twenty minutes left before they would arrive at the outskirt of the town and with that the house where Ichigo lived with his dad and younger sisters. It was gonna be twenty VERY long minutes.


	2. Is this really a great start?

**Author's note, please read!**

**Please read the note in the first chapter.**

**The weird swedish guy mentioned by Grimmjow is Carl von Linné. Quite famous, after all, ****he is the one who started naming plants and animals (for scientific reasons and for a ****world wide spread for the knowledge about them, he didn't name them, just printed down ****their name so it would be spread through books), giving them the scientifical name and ****categorising families and sub families. Thanks to him, my high school years became a pain in the ass, learning 20 new flowers****and their scientific names every week =|**

**For this story you are welcome to send me a note with any horse name that you can come ****up with. If I like it and it fits one of the horses that I will have in the story, I ****will use it =)**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and future smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD  
**

* * *

Grimmjow looked around in the room he was lying in. It was like the rest of the house that he had been able to see, very simple. Not much furniture or wall decorations and the only the thing he had noticed that might have been worth something was the carpet in the dining room, it was a carpet after all.  
When they had arrived at the house, two young girls had come running out to greet them. One of the girls had black hair and was reserved while the other had light brown hair and was very cheery and couldn't seem to stop talking, though thanks to that Grimmjow quickly learned that the girls were twins and younger siblings to Ichigo. The girl with brown hair was Yuzu and the other Karin, the later of them laughed when Grimmjow made a loud note of how they had better names then their brother, sadly it earned him quite a hard punch in the arm from the other male. The girls had taken the two horses to put them in the paddock after giving them some unnecessary grooming and love. Ichigo had led him into the house that was a two story building, and right after entering there was a stair to the second floor to his right. He was taken through the hallway where he saw the dining room and a room that he believe was a living room or maybe a drawing room, though he guessed it was the earlier option. They came to a smaller room in the back of the house that had a desk directly to the left and a bed below a window straight ahead with two large cupboards to the right. Ichigo had helped Grimmjow by supporting his weight while taking him into the house and now he gently helped him sitting down on the bed and then quickly put two bags he had with him from the carriage onto the desk, after that he had dissapeared out through the door after telling Grimmjow to lay down.

And now he was lying there alone, waiting for Ichigo to come back, and he could start thinking. He hated that. He hated when his brain starting thinking about stuff he really wanted to avoid. Like now, his brain started creating small scenarios where this new town actually could help him move past everything that had messed up his life, though he highly doubted it. He remembered the letter, from his mother, that he was carrying in one of his pockets. It was with concern she wrote to him about him not having been married yet, his parents wanted grandchildren so bad that they now had passed the point on where they cared about his sexual preference and just wanted him to adopt a child. When they had first found out that he long since stoped looking at girls, their rage has been immense, and he couldn't blame them. Hell, he had been furious with himself too, because he knew the problems that would come with it. But he felt that he wasn't one to fake things, he was who he was and people just had to fucking accept that, a side of him that his parents loved and respected which had led them to over time accept that they would have son in law instead of a daughter in law. The problem was that there were few like Grimmjow who accepted that maybe women were not what they sought for and since Grimmjow was far from romantic he had no real tactics in how to woo someone, esepcially a male, which created further problems. Grimmjow had always been crude, fond of fighting and always said what he had on his mind. So far, all males he had met that interested him had mostly been scared away, and since he was deputy sheriff for three years, they mostly became afraid that he would be shot and killed, leaving them alone. Ichigo's brown eyes had captured him, especially when patience had left them and he had started talking back. At first they were filled with worry and for every emotion that glimmered in his eyes, Grimmjow felt more and more compelled to create different reactions and emotions.  
When Ichigo had asked him if he had been stabbed, for some reason he wanted to tell him what had happened, but he couldn't. Ichigo was a civilian and Grimmjow was looking for people that beat others up just for the heck of it. Grimmjow felt himself tense at the memory of the fucker stabbing him in the leg before disappearing into the mountains where the mine was located. Luckily the man had been alone when Grimmjow ran into him while making a quick search around the mine, and after the small encounter Grimmjow knew for sure that it was gonna be tough to deal with the small criminal gang.

Grimmjow had left the Kuchiki mansion and headed for the mine. When he arrived the vicar, Renji Abarai, had met him at a small cottage they had built as his office for the place. They had talked about the situation that had occured less than six months ago and Renji had been very cooperative, probably because his boss had certainly threatened him that if the problems weren't cleared up soon, Renji could kiss his job goodbye. Grimmjow had realised that Renji was a bit like him, though maybe he might even chose his battles more wisely then Grimmjow did. When asked how old he was, Grimmjow had given a short reply of twentyfive, which he allready knew was a low number for a sheriff, but Renji was a vicar and he was the same age. Grimmjow felt interested of the fact that two young people would have climbed so high allready, but Renji had just grinned big and said that Grimmjow was in for a big shock if he thought like that just over the two of them. Renji had continued to explain that most of the people that was right under the highest command were about their age, even the deputy sheriff, whom Grimmjow still had yet to meet, was a year younger and therefore the same age as the doctors son, Byakuya's younger sister and the tailor apprentice. There were others that were the same age as them or just a year older and Renji had been right, Grimmjow was shocked. The town was full of young people with great future and they seemed to allready hold it in their hands, they were the future of this town. Grimmjow felt a bit at ease that there were so many more hard working people in the town, maybe some of them didn't have any problems being open and true to themselves.

After the long talk Renji had, seemingly from nowhere, conjured up a map over the area around the mine that Grimmjow could use as base when he looked around. They had split up after that, Renji going back to the mine to whip the lazy bastards back to work and Grimmjow left to take a walk around the near area to the cottage. It was then that he stumbled upon a man with silvery hair and a smile that made Grimmjow think of a sinister and plotting fox. The man had been standing near a huge rock and looking down on a small lake that was nestled in the mountain, some of the mine workers were there to wash up before eating something in the middle of the day, some of them refilling their bottles with water they would later need. When Grimmjow had asked the man who the fuck he was, he had with three long strides suddenly appeared next to Grimmjow, stabbing a knife in his leg and then quickly disappeared between the rocks like a snake. The pain rushed through Grimmjow's body, but he managed to limp back to the cottage and his horse, Chief, which he hurriedly sat up on and left for the town, he had to find the doctor after all, in this heat infections were not something you wanted. He had been riding a fair distance when he came to the junction that split up for the mountains, the town and a farm further away. The pain by now, was so much after he had been riding that he slipped down from his horse and sat down to rest his leg, and that is where he was found later on by Ichigo.

Grimmjow was so lost in his thought that he didn't notice that Ichigo had come back into the room and started taking out bandages, alcohol and cotton balls from the cupboards. Ichigo put down everything on a small table he had carried with him into the room, along with a rag and a bucket with water. Grimmjow was brought back to reality when Ichigo asked him to take off his pants so he could get a better look at the wound, and Grimmjow being Grimmjow, he smiled wickedly.

"Ya sure you wan' me to do that?"

Ichigo looked at him with eyes that clearly showed he was in no mood for jokes.

"I see, you really are that kind of person that talks like that, should have guessed. And yeah, I want to take care of your wound, so strip you bastard."

Grimmjow chuckled and took off his belt with the holster, giving it to Ichigo with a quick 'be careful with Pantera' and then started taking off his chaps.

"You... named your gun Pantera?" Ichigo didn't know if he should be sad that the guy named a gun or laugh at the name.

Grimmjow looked up and met Ichigo's eyes with a steady gaze.

"Yeah, the man who raised me was a sheriff and he early taught me that if you name your gun, you get a more personal attachment, which I agree is true. You take better care of the things you take close to your heart, just like you name your children or an animal."

"So, he had named his gun too then?"

"Yeah, he named it Lilynette, after his daughter who passed away."

Ichigo looked at the gun in the holster and then gently put it down on the small table.

"And where does the name Pantera come from?" he asked as he helped Grimmjow with his chaps and pants, to help ease the pain by taking most of the weight on him.

"Have you ever seen a black cat? Or heard of the big cats in other parts of the world?"

Ichigo nodded to answer the question as he lowered Grimmjow to lie down.

"Well, you see, when I was just a small kid, my parents was very distant, so an old friend of them raised me instead. He brought me to a lot of places and I got to see the big cats and once, when we were here, in the so called New World, I saw a big black cat that must have been a cougar, but it was black. Then Starrk, the man who raised me, told me that some weird as shit swedish guy traveled around with some guys and named things. He named all the big cats with a family name, Panthera. And then they noticed a large black cat that they named Panther. My gun has a claw mark on it from the black cat I saw as a kid, I was attacked by it and I still don't remember how I got away alive. That's why I named it Pantera."

Ichigo had hummed now and then to show that he was listening while he inspected the wound and used the rag and water to clean up the blood. He knew it was good that Grimmjow talked and focused on something else while he did his job, that's why he had asked the question, though he would lie if he said that he hadn't been interested in the name of the gun.

"So you traveled a lot with that man, Starrk was it? Where did you go?"

Ichigo quickly made a decision on what to do with the wound. It probably hurt first because it had happened, then it hurt because the leg had been used. The wound was not deep and would heal pretty quick and he didn't have to sew it shut. And while Ichigo put alcohol on a cottonball and cleaned more, Grimmjow told him about his travels and things he had learned from it, but now and then hissed at the feeling of alcohol moving into the wound.

Grimmjow felt wierd, he had told Ichigo a lot more during his work on the wound, than he had told anyone. It was just something about the kid, or rather man, if you took in account what Renji had mentioned about Ichigo's age. Grimmjow watched Ichigo focus on his wound, but still managed to listen to him with great interest and now and then he asked a question if he wondered about something. Now he knew even more what Renji had talked about. About the promising rise of the young in town and that a sheriff like Grimmjow could almost be expected, even if he didn't grow up here. Ichigo's brown eyes danced with light when mirth sneaked upon him whenever Grimmjow told about something stupid he did during the travels, putting him and Starrk in awkward positions. It was now that Grimmjow realised that Ichigo had orange hair and he smiled wide.  
'That's quite something' he thought to himself and moved his eyes to inspect the man's body.

Ichigo looked trained and muscular, but still lean and he had long as hell legs. Any women would be jelous of those legs. Ichigo had long fingers and skilled hands at what he was doing, making Grimmjow wanting to see those hand splayed upon his own body giving him another kind of attention. And he couldn't help spinning the thread of those thoughts, taking them further, but still keeping himself under control, he did after all talk about his travels, he didn't want to say something that would make Ichigo rip open his wound more instead of trying to help it close.

Ichigo was wearing a shirt that was white and his sleeves was rolled up, he had black pants of a more fine material then Grimmjow's, since he didn't need sturdy material for them. Grimmjow vaguely remembered that Ichigo had a brown cowboy hat when he had met him and that the red neckerchief that he had then had been removed along with the hat.

"Can you play the piano?" Grimmjow asked, not knowing where he got the idea from.

Ichigo looked up from his work and wiped his hands on the rug, nodding to Grimmjow that he was done and that he could now dress.

"Yes, my mother used to teach me as a kid before she passed away."

Grimmjow stood up and with some help from Ichigo, he dressed and then he looked at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

Ichigo shrugged.

"She died when I was young, I have moved passed it, though sometimes I miss her."

Grimmjow nodded and when seeing the sadness enter Ichigo's eyes he grabbed him and pulled him close, smashing their lips together. He could feel Ichigo tense and he immediately let him go, grabbing his belt and moving towards the door.

"Sorry, thanks for the care." he mumbled and left out the door, not daring to look at Ichigo.

When he came out into the hallway almost at the front door, Yuzu appeared from the dining room, smiling brightly at him.

"Will you leave allready? I am making dinner now and it is enough for you if you are hungry."

Her sweet voice stopped him dead in his tracks and he turned towards her, but he didn't have a chance to reply before a man came rushing in through the door.

"Ichigo, my dear son, did the visit go well?" the man shouted before realising they had a guest.

Grimmjow stared at the man who stared right back at him.

"What is this? Are you not a bit too old to court my dear little Yuzu?"

Grimmjow felt his face pale at the mans words. Why the heck would he try to court someone at Yuzu'z age?

"So, you think you are something just because you have a gun, is that it?"

Grimmjow had no chance to answer before the man grabbed his coat, bringing them nose to nose. The man was the same height as Grimmjow, but Grimmjow for some unknown reason felt intimidated, probably because the man had rage flashing in his eyes over something he had made up in his own mind from what he had seen when he entered his own house.

"Dad, let him go. It's the new sheriff, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I had to treat a wound on his leg."

Ichigo appeared behind Grimmjow and slapped his fathers hands away from Grimmjow.

"I see! I am Isshin Kurosaki, the towns doctor, nice to meet you."

Grimmjow nodded at Isshin and then opened his mouth to say that he should be on his way.

"Yuzu is making dinner, I can tell by the tasty smell. Will you join us Mr. Sheriff?"

And so Grimmjow soon found himself seated at the table in the dining room in the Kurosaki household, avoiding Ichigo's gaze from across the table, but somehow feeling like he had come home.


	3. Trouble at the inn

**Author's note, please read!**

**Please read the note in the first chapter.**

**Gaaah, finally it is done DX Will start on the next chapter immediately! But don't count on it being up until maybe friday or saturday XP And thanks for all the reviews I got last time! It is really nice to get feedback =) Next chapter will be inspired by a picture my dear, lovely and awesome friend made today as I was writing 3 I just want that scene in the next chapter and it is a place where it will fit perfectly ~~**

**For this story you are welcome to send me a note with any horse name that you can come up with. If I like it and it fits one of the horses that I will have in the story, I will use it =)**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and future smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

Grimmjow looked around his new office, the room was small with only a cabinet for safety storage of guns, a large desk, his chair and two charis on the opposite side of the desk. Those two chairs were now occupied by Shinji Hirako, the deputy sheriff and Izuru Kira, the bailiff. They had been talking about the strange encounter between Grimmjow and the man that had stabbed him in his leg. Though he quickly had gotten bored with the talk and started to look around his office a bit more, and the other two didn't seem to notice.  
It had been a long day, where he had met up with almost every, so called important, persons of the town and now he had been sitting for nearly three hours with Shinji and Izuru. After this he had to attend a dinner at the mayor's house with some of those important persons. He really wasn't fond of big dinners and socialize with people like that, he preferred smaller dinners and taking time talking with one person at a time. But now he had to go there, and just be as polite as possible. Izuru had told Grimmjow that probably most of the town would be there, since for the mayor, everyone was important, or more exactly; 'they are all small pieces fitting together to a larger image on which I base my belief in society on. Everyone is important for me to build something greater and be respected and feared for'. That's what Izuru had quoted the mayor saying. Shinji had immediately started rambling something about his best boy going to attend the dinner, so he had to be there to keep an eye on him. But after Grimmjow had been informed by Izuru that the 'best boy' that Shinji had talked about was Ichigo, he suspected that it was the other way around; Ichigo went there to keep an eye on Shinji.  
It would be interesting to work with the lunatic named Shinji. They had only known each other for a few hours but Grimmjow found Shinji's small comments on things funny and he had his special way to deal with things, but most of all, he felt he could trust the man to cover his back.

"Hey Grimmjow, I heard ya ate dinner with Ichigo's family yesterday."

Grimmjow stopped staring out through his window and looked over at Shinji, whom had just spoken. The full grin on Shinji's lips made Grimmjow shiver at what might run through the man's head.

"Yeah, something wrong?" he replied flatly.

It had seemed impossible at first, but somehow Shinji's grin grew wider.

"So, what ya' think about it?"

Grimmjow squinted his eyes at Shinji's question.

"It?"

"Don't play dumb Grimmy, ya know what I mean."

Izuru chuckled nervously at Grimmjow's obvious anger over the nickname.

"That's Grimmjow for you and no, I have not the slightest idea what you are talking about."

"Oh look Kira, he's tryin' ta be cute. Grimmy, I know ya talk like me, we hav' the same way of shortenin' the words. Ichigo told me."

Grimmjow felt that this would really test his patiance with his deputy sheriff.

"First of all, that nickname make me sound like a little fat kid that clings to his mother's skirt begging for something sweet. And I prefer not to shorten my words, sometimes I do out of habit, but that's something I should polish."

Shinji's smile grew even more as Grimmjow spoke and then he shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, don't shorten them then. But I bet that if Ichigo called you Grimmy, you wouldn't mind."

Grimmjow stared at Shinji. What had he just said? Either Ichigo had a big mouth or Shinji and him were really close friends. Izuru cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'm really sorry, but I should get going now. I won't attend the dinner since I have to go through some paperwork for your new house before you can move in there. Do you have a place to stay or will you live at the inn until it has been done?"

Grimmjow stopped staring at Shinji and looked over at Izuru.

"Yeah, I'll stay at the inn, but you shouldn't go through those papers tonight. Just go eat dinner at the mayor's house, it's free food."

Shinji laughed out loud as Izuru's face turned red.

"I... I really don't think that's a proper way to say it" he stuttered.

Grimmjow gave Izuru a wicked smile.

"But it's true, ain't it?"

"Come on Kira, do as the nice sheriff says" Shinji laughed.

Izuru sighed.

"Right, but then you should start calling me Kira, like everyone else does" he said and nodded at Grimmjow who shrugged.

"Sure, if it floats with you" he answered and watched as Kira picked up his stuff and left with a small wave and a quiet good bye.

Grimmjow looked at Shinji who was now wiping away his tears while trying to stifle his laughs.

"So please tell me, deputy, what you meant and what the hell did you base that last sentence on?"

Shinji smiled big.

"Ichigo told me this morning about ya and your little encounter. It was specially interestin' ta know ya kissed him and it was funny how ya stayed for dinner after tha'."

Grimmjow took a deep breath through his nose. Fuck this.

"Ya, well shit happens an' I felt a strong urge ta do it. He's one helluva guy that enchanted me. I couldn' say no ta Yuzu or Isshin fo' that matter."

Grimmjow stood up and left the room, he needed a drink before the dinner if he was to survive it.

"Ya know, Ichi never said he didn' like it, right?"

The words bored themselves into Grimmjow's brain and he glanced at Shinji over his shoulder.

"The fuck do ya mean?"

"Tha' is up ta ya to get" Shinji answered and walked up next to Grimmjow. "Care for a"

Shinji didn't get any further as the door slammed open, right on him. Grimmjow stared in wonder as the small boy that had burst through the door started to apologize to Shinji who was using a very colorful language while holding both hands over his nose. The small boy looked scared shitless, no wonder, even if Shinji was scrawny he was still tall and a lot taller than the boy. Shinji grabbed the boys cheek and started pulling it.

"What the hell Hanatarou, ya bastard" Shinji exclaimed.

The small, dark haired boy turned towards Grimmjow, desperately trying to get away from Shinji's iron grip on his cheek.

"The sheriff needs to get to the inn" Hanatarou said in a rush.

Shinji stopped pulling Hanatarou's cheek and then came a long 'huh?' from him. The boy gently rubbed his own cheek and looked like he was going to cry.

"There is a small brawl there and miss Yoruichi is starting to lose patience" the young boy said.

Shinji nodded at Grimmjow and they left hurriedly.

Ichigo felt a throbbing pain in his right knee, the idiot had kicked him pretty hard and he was glad the bone hadn't snapped in two. The other man was holding up a chair, so if Ichigo attacked he would have some means of self defence, making Ichigo stand back since he didn't want to get beaten up today by some jerk not caring about manners. Calling Ichigo a dandelion, how idiotic.  
The man eyed Ichigo carefully, obviously he had been surprised that Ichigo put up quite a fight, but the man had a few drinks before he decided to pick a fight with Ichigo because of his hair color, so it was only normal that he had slower reactions right now. Yoruichi was standing right behind Ichigo and he knew that if she felt that it had gone too far, the other man would be in deep shit, 'cause Yoruichi wasn't a woman to be trifled with, especially since the man had allready ruined two of her tables and three chairs. Ichigo had seen Hanatarou sneak out, probably to get the sheriff after Toshirou had been able to grab the man's knife and had hidden somehwere. Seriously, those two were unpredictable and very effective in both action and team work.

"Well, little dandelion, seems like we are at a stand still" the man smiled towards Ichigo.

"We wouldn't be here if you knew manners, you ape" Ichigo said flatly.

The man tensed then he chuckled.

"I have a name you know" he said.

"I don't want to know your name. You wearing that weird green headscarf and obviously you came here to fight, so you have no manners."

Yoruichi took a deep breath of relief when they heard hurried footsteps on the porch outside the inn and soon Shinji burst through the door immediately scanning the room that was a complete mess of overturned tables and chairs lying here and there, but the bar at the back of the room was thankfully ok along with all the bottles. Shinji locked eyes with Ichigo and walked over to him, slapping him upside the head.

"You stupid hot head, why did you care about such a stupid nickname made up from some drunk idiot?" Shinji asked as he pushed Ichigo down on nearest chair.

Ichigo saw Grimmjow walking up to the other man and easily grabbing the chair and gently putting it down and then pushing the man to sit on it.

"Shinji, who would tell the best version, closest to the truth and therefore verifying the story Hanatarou told us on the way here" he asked and looked at Shinji who was busy staring at Ichigo.

"Yoruichi is the one ya should talk ta" he answered and grabbed Ichigo's ear.

"That hurts you idiot" Ichigo said and slapped away Shinji's hand easily.

Yoruichi met Grimmjow's eyes and nodded at him.

"Nice of you to come here so quickly" she said and looked at the bar. "Give the sheriff the knife you were able to grab Tosh."

Grimmjow saw a white haired boy around the same age, but shorter, than Hanatarou appear from behind the bar and he was holding a knife that he carefully put on the bar counter.

"I don't think I should go near that man with his knife" he said with a cold voice and turned his eyes on Hanatarou who was running across the room to him.

"Are you ok, Toshirou?" he asked.

He got a nod as reply and then the both of them disappeared with a small note to Yoruichi that they were going back to attend the horses in the stable.

"So, what happened then miss Yoruichi?" Grimmjow asked as he quickly tied up the man's hands and Shinji went to grab the knife.

"Well, not much to tell" she answered. "The man came here and drank a few shots and then he said that Ichigo should shave his head from that bright color and then proceeded to call him a dandelion, upon which Ichigo reacted by telling the man to get some manners and before I knew it Ichigo had given the man a punch in the face and the fight was on."

Shinji sighed.

"Ya stupid hot head, learn ta cool down will ya" he said and once more slapped Ichigo upside the head.

"Stop hitting me Shinji, it hurts you know" Ichigo said and dodged the next move of Shinji's hand.

"So, how do you want this to be mr. Sheriff?" Shinji asked.

Grimmjow shrugged.

"I guess we could take the man to a cell where he can sleep off the alcohol and Ichigo could say he is sorry, but that goes the other way around too."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow.

"Yeah, I'll play nice if he does, but Yoruichi still lost some tables and chairs and I wasn't the one who damaged them" he said and Shinji shushed at him, clamping one hand over Ichigo's mouth.

The man stood up and looked at Grimmjow.

"Maybe we can do it like this; I pay the nice miss for the tables and chairs, leave the knife here with you and then I'm on my way" he said.

Grimmjow looked over at Yoruichi whom nodded and after the man had been let lose he left money for the drinks and for the furniture to Yoruichi and was about to leave.

"Hey man, I still would like the two of you to apologize to each other" Grimmjow said and watched as the man turned and nodded at Ichigo before leaving hurriedly.

Ichigo stared after the man and pulled out of Shinji's grip, at least he didn't have to apologize.

"How's your leg Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

Shinji stared at Ichigo.

"Ya were hurt? Ya bloody idiot, how many times do I hav' to tell ya to freakin' stop doin' shit like this?"

Ichigo looked away from Shinji, clearly showing he wasn't going to listen to the man's ramble. Shinji kept fussing as Ichigo stood up and tried to walk on his leg. It was ok, it hurt a bit but it wasn't so bad.

"I'm going up to my room, the dinner is soon at the mayor's place" Grimmjow said and slowly walked up the stairs.

Shinji left to put the knife at the sherrif's office and Yoruichi started to pick up after the fight. Ichigo soon started to help her, after following Grimmjow's every step until he disappeared to the upper level of the house.


	4. Dining with the Devil

**Author's note, please read!**

**Please read the note in the first chapter.**

**There is a link to the picture that was a great inspiration to me on my profile. I had allready everything cut out, but when my friend made this particular picture, I knew I had to twist the scene I had in my mind to perfectly fit that picture haha So please do check the link =) Once again. thank you all for the reviews and PM's that I have recieved. It seems that the wild west really is something troublesome to write about and I will with pride in the future say "I made it! I made a wild west story!" haha XD**

**For this story you are welcome to send me a note with any horse name that you can come up with. If I like it and it fits one of the horses that I will have in the story, I will use it =)**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and future smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

Grimmjow woke up, wondering what had woken him when there was nothing obvious that could have startled him. He looked around the room, but nothing was out of place. The wardrobe and the chair had not been moved, the door into the adjoined bathroom was closed like he had left it and he was very sure that if someone had decided to move the bed he was lying in, he would have woken up directly, catching the person red handed. There was a knock on the door and Grimmjow relaxed back into the bed, that was what had woken him up, and he gave a half hearted 'come in'.

The door was opened and Yoruichi poked her head inside the room.

"It's about time to leave for the dinner. Hanatarou has saddle Chief so you can leave when you are done washing your face" she said and smiled at him.

Grimmjow nodded in response and stood up as Yoruichi entered the room and placed a porcelain jug with warm water in it on a small table where a big porcelain bowl allready stood.

"I will leave for the dinner in a minute with Kisuke, I have talked with Ichigo and he will ride with you to the mayor's mansion up on the hill" she said before nodding at Grimmjow and leaving the room.

Grimmjow quickly washed his face and upper body before putting on a finer white shirt for the dinner and grabbed his coat, but ignored the hat. When he opened his door, Ichigo looked up from where he was sitting on the floor next to the door and their eyes met until Ichigo suddenly started blushing, looking away.

"You could have waited at a more comfortable place you know" Grimmjow stated and put his coat on and started walking towards the stairs.

"Well sorry for not wanting to disturb you when you got ready for the dinner or maybe having to look for you later because we missed each other" Ichigo said and was right behind Grimmjow in a flash.

"You mean you miss me allready. If I knew that I would have kissed you when you picked me up from the ground at the junction." Ichigo snorted as Grimmjow gave him a big smile.

They walked outside and there Hanatarou was waiting for them with two horses. One was Chief and the other was a gray American Quarter Horse, that Grimmjow didn't recognise, he had a knack of remembering horses since they were a good way to find thugs through.

"That's one of the two horses we own" Ichigo said as if he had read Grimmjow's mind. "Her name is Rift, but that is not important, so let's just leave."

Grimmjow shrugged and sat up, watching Ichigo share a few words with Hanatarou before sitting up himself. He nodded at Grimmjow and they left for the mansion that stood upon a hill, looking down over the town.

They rode in silence, the air tense between them, but after a while Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and cleared his throat before speaking.

"So, what made you run in the election of being sheriff in the other county?"

Grimmjow looked at him, they were riding side by side, and then looked back ahead of them.

"As I said to you earlier, Starrk was a sheriff before he ran in the higher election and became a mayor. But he was shot and killed by an unknown man for unknown reasons, though I can remember the man's face clearly" he answered with a low voice, he hated talking about the past, it was done and over with, no reason to dwell on it.

"You saw him get shot?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow could hear the hint of sympathy in the voice.

"Yeah well, it was a long time ago, nothing I can do today will change it, so it's just moving on that counts" he said.

"You don't want revenge or justice for what happened then?" Ichigo continued to press the matter.

"Of course I want the fucker in jail, or better, killed for what he did. But it's hard to find someone and the man might be dead in some mountain for all I know. I wish that I could be the one to kill the fucker, but I don't think that will happen."

Silence fell upon them as Grimmjow felt pissed that Ichigo had asked that question and Ichigo was quietly pondering on something.

"You know my mother is dead, right?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow nodded shortly and looked curiously on Ichigo.

"She was stabbed several times by someone, I don't know who. I remember walking with her and then suddenly I woke up and she was lying on top of me, as if she protected me from something, but she was dead allready, there was nothing that could be done" Ichigo told and Grimmjow felt that strange feeling come upon himself, and like earlier he reacted instinctively.

He stopped the horse and immediately the horse Ichigo was riding stopped as well. Ichigo looked at him confused but suddenly felt Grimmjow kissing him. Grimmjow had grabbed his coat and pulled him close, kissing him once more. Ichigo felt shocked that it happened again and his eyes felt big like saucers, but this time, before Grimmjow could pull back, Ichigo responded and kissed back.

After a while Grimmjow pulled back and smiled wickedly, satisfied with the lust in Ichigo's eyes, the heavy eyelids and the pink hue spotting on his cheeks. Ichigo gav a small sigh and sat up straight in the saddle, trying to avoid Grimmjow's eyes.

"Ya're really cute ya kno'" he said and Ichigo glared at him, though it wasn't especially effective due to the fact that he was still blushing.

"I ain't cute, bastard. Why did you do that? Again..." he blurted out and looked away.

Grimmjow chuckled.

"But I jus' wanted ta help ya think of somethin' other than your mom" he stated and Ichigo punched him in the arm.

"That's why you're a bastard, you don't go catching people off guard like that."

Grimmjow put his horse into walking and Ichigo did the same with his own horse.

"Ya have no idea how much of a bastard I can be" Grimmjow said and smiled. "I wanted to act sheriff now tha' I am one, but for you, I'll be the greatest bastard alive."

Grimmjow chuckled evily and Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine, this was going to be one hell of a ride towards the future.

When they arrived at the mansion, Nanao and Soi Fon took their horses to tend to during the dinner. After a quick talk with them, Ichigo learned they had been asked to do that, so that more of the mayor's employed staff could work with the food and serving it. Ususally, the two ladies worked at the farm that Ukitake and Kyoraku had together, but now and then they would help out when there were large dinners like this one. Grimmjow stared up at the mansion, it was freakin' huge. There was light in every window and since the front doors were open, they could hear people talking and laughing on the inside. When they had walked up the large stair to the veranda, they were greeted at the door by a butler whom took their coats and then they were greeted by the mayor, Souske Aizen and his wife, Retsu Unohana. They were apparently the only ones missing and as soon as they had been greeted by the hosts, they were led into a big drawing room where everyone else were seated. There was Byakuya, his younger sister Rukia and his vicar, Renji. The farmers Ukitake, Kyoraku, Sasakibe and his wife Isane. The bailiff Kira, the innkeeper Yoruichi, Urahara owner of the shop 'Special Remedies', deputy sheriff Shinji, the tailor Ulquiorra and his apprentice, Yumichika. Ikkaku was there as well, probably instead of Kenpachi whom never turned up at events like these, saying something about it being a hazzle cleaning away all the soot from the smithy and since Ikkaku was his apprentice, he loved sending him in his stead. Ichigo's father was standing with the children that had gathered in the far end of the room. Ichigo and Grimmjow stood to the side when Aizen took a step forward clapping his hands twice to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome dear guests. I thank you for setting aside your buisness to come to this dinner tonight, to greet our new sheriff to the town. Most of you gathered here have allready met him, but some have not. I have not met him myself until now, since we decided that I would meet him tonight anyway. The new sheriff is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and he originally went through the election of becoming sheriff in another county, but accepted our request to be sheriff here when our old sheriff tragically passed away. I hope that we can all welcome him warmly and help him in his cause to bring peace and justice to the world. Now let us all sit down and enjoy the dinner, please follow me."

Everyone piled out of the room after the mayor and his wife, gathering in the dining room where there were butlers helping them to find their designated seat. Ichigo found to his dismay that he ended up right between Shinji and Rukia, the two tormentors of his life. They were going to give him hell all night, pestering him with questions, especially Rukia when Shinji wouldn't be able to hold his tounge about Ichigo's encounter with the sheriff the previous day. Both of them loved to gang up on him and make his life hell, just for the fun of it. He couldn't even remember when he chose to call them friends, because he must have been drunk off his ass when he said it to them.

The dinner was a three-course dinner and it was very lively with many laughs and talks, and now and then Grimmjow would shoot a smile at Ichigo for his obvious distress over his two friends whom were now and then whispering to each other and then proceeded to poke Ichigo, saying something to him and making him blush. Ichigo in return would glare at Grimmjow, mentally strangling the man, because it was his fault according to him. Ichigo didn't have to tell Shinji what had happened, but in the end Shinji could read him like an open book and it had all come out in the air, making Shinji squeel like a little girl and allready starting to plan the future for Ichigo and Grimmjow.

Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow, Byakuya and Aizen were talking about something very serious, even though Grimmjow now and then looked his way. After a while Grimmjow frowned and said something to the other two men, whom looked at him like he had just told them the meaning of life and the truth behind all the great questions. The men seemed to think they had talked enough and started conversing with other people around the table. Unohana walked over to her husband and said something to him, then Aizen stood as well gaining everyone's attention without having to do anything else.

"Now everyone, I think it is time for the women and children to leave for the drawing room while us men gather for the small drink in my study. We have something very important to talk about."

Said and done, they split up in two and Ichigo found himself seated next to Grimmjow in one of the couches in the study. The other men took a seat and Aizen cleared his throat before sitting down at the large desk.

"Gentlemen, originally I had not thought of gathering you here like this, but I find it very important to tell you something that has come up during a small talk between myself, the sheriff and our benefactor. But before I continue, let me ask one thing to our dear doctors apprentice, Ichigo" he said and Ichigo felt himself pale as everyone turned their eyes on him. "When you were called to the previous sheriff, when he became ill, did you notice anything odd about the whole situation?"

Ichigo's brain came to a halt, he could only think of one thing, but he was sure that he had told Shinji about it.

"Well" he started but had to clear his throat that seemed to suddenly be very dry. "I think I did mention to Shinji that the man who came to us to tell that the sheriff was ill, was not someone from this town and when I got to the sheriff's house, the door was locked, so how the man had known he was ill is very strange."

Shinji nodded.

"Yeah, ya told me that. I mention'd it ta Grimmjow earlier today too."

Aizen nodded then looked at Grimmjow who seemed puzzled for a while before he nodded to himself.

"You see, I think that there is a larger game played that we don't see and I need everyone's full cooperation to be able to deal with this. Because sadly, I think that whatever is happening here, has something to do with my friend and caretaker, Starrk's death. I believe that someone gains something from doing all this and we need to know soon. I think the old sheriff knew and might even have been part of it, but maybe he wanted out and therefore was taken care of."

Grimmjow looked at everyone's shocked faces as he spoke and then he looked at Ichigo.

"You have to tell me exactly all you know about that night and the old sheriff's death" Grimmjow put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder as if telling him not to worry about it. "It is very important."

Ukitake looked at Aizen.

"Mr. Mayor, do you perhaps have someone that might want to harm you?" he asked.

Aizen nodded slowly.

"Yes, a man some of you here know all too well, a man with no problems taking out women and children if it is to his favour. And on that I mean women like dear Masaki Kurosaki."


	5. Just relax and don't think

**Author's note, please read!**

**Please read the note in the first chapter.**

**Sorry everyone! I thought I would have this up and running sunday, but something came in between! Something that was the Diablo 3 Open Beta Weekend XD  
After that I just got lazy because I was playing so much I had to catch som 'zzzz' lol  
Anyway! I hope you all forgive me with the end of this chapter hahaha  
oh and... it's my first time actually writing a scene like that, so don't be too hard on me, k? XD**

**For this story you are welcome to send me a note with any horse name that you can come up with. If I like it and it fits one of the horses that I will have in the story, I will use it =)**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and future smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

_The end of last part:_

_"You have to tell me exactly all you know about that night and the old sheriff's death" Grimmjow put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder as if telling him not to worry about it. "It is very important." Ukitake looked at Aizen. "Mr. Mayor, do you perhaps have someone that might want to harm you?" he asked. Aizen nodded slowly. "Yes, a man some of you here know all too well, a man with no problems taking out women and children if it is to his favour. And on that I mean women like dear Masaki Kurosaki."_

* * *

The air was thick with shocked silence, no one seemed to be able to grasp what the mayor had just said. Ichigo was the first to react, when his head seemed to understand that his mother's name had been spoken.

"What do you mean, mother was killed because she knew something?" he asked and looked at the mayor whom slowly nodded in response.

"Yes, because it turns out that she knew Starrk, the sheriff in our neighbouring county, and asked for his help fifteen years ago. Allready then she seemed to not trust our own sheriff, and that is why we believe he might have had a finger in this whole game" Aizen replied.

"I found a letter in Starrk's house when I cleaned it out after his death" Grimmjow said and caught the attention of the men in the room. "A woman asked for Starrk's help concerning a man that she had seen in this town, whom she recognized as a man Starrk had told her about that was very dangerous. When she had decided to talk to the sheriff here, she spotted the two of them talking and then shaking hands. The letter was signed Masaki K. and when Kuchiki told me that probably was your mother, I realised that Starrk must have been killed when they found out he knew about all this. The problem is that Starrk was killed five years ago, ten years after the incident with Masaki."

Everyone seemed to fall into a deep wonder about how it all linked together.

"Starrk, as in Coyote Starrk?" Isshin asked and looked at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked up surprised and stared at Isshin a few seconds before he nodded.

"Starrk and Masaki were childhood friends, they grew up pretty much as siblings, so it is logical that she would contact Starrk. But I can't imagine Starrk taking ten years and not doing anything, just to be killed himself."

Aizen nodded towards Grimmjow, but spoke to Isshin.

"Yes, Grimmjow gave me that impression of Starrk. So we still don't know how it came to this."

Ukitake turned his head towards Grimmjow.

"Do you still have some of his belongings? Maybe you can find some answers there?"

Grimmjow sighed and stood up.

"Yeah I guess I should do that as quick as possible. In the meantime I guess it would be a good idea if all of you started to go through your memories about anything that connects the dots and maybe look through numbers and figures for your property to make sure everything is ok."

The other men nodded and stood up as well, realising that they should go home and get some rest, everyone had a lot of things to go through. Isshin stopped next to Ichigo and Grimmjow on his way out.

"You should stay at the inn tonight and help Grimmjow with the searching. There is nothing you can help with at home anyway, you'll only be in my way" he said and left a shocked Ichigo and smiling Grimmjow behind.

When the door closed behind the leaving men, Aizen turned his attention to the only man left, Urahara.

"Have you looked into the buisness I asked you to?"

Urahara gave a small nod before turning towards the door.

"Yes, and it seems like you were right in your hunch. Baraggan seems to have expanded his gang with new recruits, though the group he has stationed here is far from beginners. The one leading the group here, directly under Baraggan, is none other than Hichigo Shirosaki, also known as the White Demon."

Aizen felt as if his heart was stabbed.

"This is really bad news, I will try not to kill the bastard for what he did. But I didn't think he would bow down to anyone, especially someone like Baraggan."

"My, my, don't use words as 'bastard' mr. Mayor. What if Unohana heard you?" Urahara laughed.

Aizen just shook his head.

"If she learned why I had used that word, she would care less about the word I used and instead go after him. She has still not really gotten over her fear of blood."

Urahara walked to the door, but before he opened it, he looked back at Aizen.

"I think it would be best not to mention anything to her, even if she is a very lovely lady, I do think she can kill the man who took something precious away from the both of you. You are correct about the White Demon, I wonder what he gains from following Baraggan. Now if you excuse me, I will look into the last details before talking to the new sheriff about this all. Is your man all right?"

Aizen gave a small nod and with that, Urahara left too.

* * *

When Ichigo entered the inn, he turned towards Grimmjow who was right behind him.

"Who was it that mayor Aizen was talking about?" he asked with a hushed voice.

"Baraggan Louisenbairn, a man who sees himself like a god. He uses others to get what he wants and he will use any method too."

Ichigo followed Grimmjow to the stairs before he stopped and Grimmjow looked back at him confused.

"I should get a room, might not be a good idea to start going through the stuff tonight."

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's try to escape.

"I know, ya should go get some oil in the kitchen first, then I could show ya some fun stuff tha' we can do and then we can sleep well" he said.

Ichigo frowned before he turned around, walking towards the bar.

"No, I should just get a room."

"Go get the oil" Grimmjow said flatly.

"I won't do as you say when you can't say please" Ichigo continued, glaring at Grimmjow.

"Jus' go get the fuckin' oil."

Ichigo sighed.

"I think you're the one thinking you're a god" he said before continuing towards the bar.

"I ain't a god, I'm the king" Grimmjow said, smirking when Ichigo turned to look at him. "An' now ya will be a good boy, go into the kitchen, get the oil and serve the king like a good little slave."

Ichigo frowned and was about to retort when Grimmjow continued.

"Now, ya really sure ya don't want a king ta reward ya for good work?"

Grimmjow left it at that before continuing up the stairs. When he was outside his room, he stopped before slowly putting the key in the door and turned it, he proceeded to put away the key and grabbed the door handle as Ichigo reached his side with a brisk pace, holding the oil. Grimmjow gave a big smile, pulling Ichigo close to him and whispered a 'good boy' in his ear and gave him a quick kiss. Ichigo blushed as Grimmjow opened the door, letting him in first.

Grimmjow smiled wickedly as he closed the door behind Ichigo and himself. With two long strides he was behind Ichigo, whom had put away the oil on the small table in the room, turning him around and his smile grew as Ichigo blushed. Ichigo had a feeling he knew what Grimmjow wanted of him and as Grimmjow put his hands on his hips, pulling him closer and let his lips gently brush against Ichigo's own lips, he was proven right. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo shiver and after a while Ichigo put his hands around Grimmjow's neck, bringing him closer to properly kiss him. The softness and the gentleness of the kiss made Ichigo wonder what Grimmjow was up to, because he could not fathom Grimmjow being gentle even when doing something like this. Grimmjow let his hands wander over Ichigo's sides and up to his chest where he started to unbutton his shirt and he could feel Ichigo starting to do the same with his shirt. Grimmjow let his own shirt fall off his shoulders and down on the floor as he pressed his right leg in between Ichigo's, pressing upwards as he used his hand to make Ichigo half sit on his leg.

Ichigo gasped as his hard on was gently pressed and Grimmjow moved to kiss his jaw, following it to his ear where he gently blew on it. Grimmjow moved his hands to Ichigo's ass, squeezing gently and started nibbling on his ear. Ichigo felt his body heating up, but refused to turn into a puddle of nothing as Grimmjow kept massaging his butt. Ichigo shook his shoulders so that his shirt started sliding slowly down until getting stuck at his elbows since had had his hands in a tight grip on Grimmjow's upper arms. Ichigo knew that Grimmjow was just testing him, no scratch that, he was obviously teasing him. He would have none of that, so he moved his hands up to Grimmjow's face and turned it so he could start kissing him again. When he had coaxed Grimmjow into kissing him, he let his hands fall down to the man's chest and gently rubbed it, making the man groan. Grimmjow nipped at Ichigo's lower lip and after being granted access, he plunged his tongue in and a small battle began. Ichigo couldn't help but move his hip forward and the delicious friction caused him to moan deep. Grimmjow leaned back and watched Ichigo's delighfully pink cheeks and glossy lips, screw self control.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him over to the bed, where he pushed him down, following him until Ichigo laid completely on the bed and he was standing on his fours, looking down on Ichigo. He kissed his way down over the muscled, but still lean, chest and stomach as he unbuttoned Ichigo's pants and as soon as they were open, he pulled them off and flashed a huge grin towards Ichigo who quickly tried to cover himself.

"You're way ta sexy ta be allowed ta cover yourself lika tha', berry" Grimmjow said and pushed away Ichigo's hand, so that he could take in everything that was Ichigo.

"Berry? What kind of stupid nickname is that? And no, I really don't like you looking at me like that. It makes me feel like some kind of rabbit stretched out and exposed in front of a predator with no chance of escaping" Ichigo tried once more to cover himself up, this time with the help of a blanket lying on the bed.

"But with tha' hair color ya look like a berry. And with tha' body it is one sexy berry too" Grimmjow chuckled and grabbed the blanket, tossing it to the floor. "Ya know, ya have a good perception of things, ya are completely right."

Ichigo squirmed on the bed as Grimmjow slowly caressed his inner thigh, moving up to his hips.

"Ya are the prey. And I'm the predator tha' will eat ya very soon, I'm jus' gonna make ya prepared ta scream ma' name."

Ichigo clamped one hand over his mouth as he moaned loud when Grimmjow put his hand on his hard on. He felt that he would lose all coherent thoughts if Grimmjow kept up, and knowing that sadistic bastard, he wouldn't be pleased with just that.

Grimmjow gave him a big grin, as if he had been able to read Ichigo's mind and he leaned down, giving Ichigo's hard on a teasing lick.

Ichigo moaned loudly and let his hands grip the duvet he was lying on top of. He didn't know what the hell Grimmjow was thinking, but that just felt really nice. Grimmjow smiled seductively at Ichigo and chuckled.

"Like that, don't ya?"

Ichigo looked away, but gave another loud moan as Grimmjow gave another lick. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow.

"You're a bastard, you know that? I'm not gonna reply to that question."

Grimmjow shrugged.

"Ya I know I'm a bastard and I allready told ya, I'll be your bastard" he said before he leaned down and took Ichigo into his mouth.

Ichigo moaned and squeezed the duvet tightly in his hands. He felt Grimmjow lick and now and then gave a hard suck, making him squirm at the delightful feeling. Ichigo quickly started panting, moving his hands to grip Grimmjow's hair, not knowing if he wanted him to continue or to stop, because he didn't know how much more pleasure he could take. Grimmjow hummed when he felt Ichigo's hands in his hair, liking how it gripped him like he was the salvation to the burning feeling Ichigo must have in his body. He loved the sound of Ichigo's voice as he moaned and tried to say something, which sounded like his name, but he couldn't really tell since Ichigo was moaning like crazy and the short pants that came from him didn't make it easier either.

When Grimmjow felt Ichigo starting to tense, he stoped and stood up looking down on Ichigo who was panting and looking back at him with lustfull eyes.

"Why... did you stop?" Ichigo panted and blushed a deep red.

"What? Ya want ta beg me ta continue?"

Ichigo gave a half hearted glare and puffed out his cheeks like an angry kid.

"Bastard, I didn't say that. And I really..." Ichigo had problem talking since he panted and he stopped when he realised that he was staring right at Grimmjow's naked upper body. He. Was. Hot.

Grimmjow just smiled back at him and unbuttoned his own pants, letting them drop to the floor, loving the big eyes and crismon blush that crept upon Ichigo's face.

"I stopped 'cause it's time for step two and since it's ya first time, I'm gonna be nice" he said and crawled on top of Ichigo, but he didn't miss the slight panic in the other's eyes.

Grimmjow couldn't blame him, he probably had no idea what was going to happen more than the fact that there would be some sort of body contact, more than they allready had shared. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo, coaxing him into deepen it, letting their tongues rub against each other as he laid down on top of him, both moaning as their bodies connected and their erections pressed against each other. Grimmjow continued to kiss him as he slowly started to move his hips, making sure Ichigo was in a cloud of lust before he proceeded.

They stopped kissing and Grimmjow held three of his fingers on Ichigo's lip. He moved and put his own lips at Ichigo's ear.

"Suck on them" he whispered and kissed Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo complied and started to suck and wet Grimmjow's fingers, since he didn't feel like questioning what the heck Grimmjow was thinking. After a while Grimmjow pulled them free from his mouth and once more whispered in his ear.

"I need you to relax, so just focus on my kiss, ok?"

Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow kissed him, until he felt Grimmjow shift his body and something wet was pressed against his entrance. He tensed at the feeling, wondering once more what Grimmjow was thinking.

"Grimm, what are you..."

"Relax" Grimmjow hushed and gave him a small kiss. "I told you, I need you to relax. It will feel odd and if you tense it will hurt, so just relax. And I like the way you shorten my name, it has such a wonder full and sexy tone, especially with your voice so full of lust."

Ichigo snorted, that was lame coming from someone like him, but he didn't miss that Grimmjow had changed his way of speaking, probably to relax Ichigo more. So he focused on relaxing his body and a few seconds after he succeeded, Grimmjow let one finger slip in, making Ichigo tense immediately. Grimmjow had been right, it was a very odd feeling and he didn't really enjoy it.

"Relax" Grimmjow hushed once more and kissed him.

Ichigo tried to focus on Grimmjow's kiss, just like he had been told from the beginning to do. After a while he could relax and ignore Grimmjow's wiggling finger inside of him, but the second he did so, one more finger was pushed in and he gasped at the slight pain it gave.

"That... hurts" he breathed out.

Grimmjow only kissed him and slowly scissored his fingers, curling them and Ichigo didn't miss that it seemed as if he was looking for something. But the odd feeling and the slight pain made him not really wanting to know what it was.

"Grimmjow, please, it hurts" he said into Grimmjow's kiss.

Grimmjow stopped what he was doing and looked Ichigo in the eyes.

"Does it hurt much?" he asked.

Ichigo shook his head, it didn't hurt that bad, it was just a wierd feeling and he didn't like the slight sting it gave.

"Then relax and it won't hurt, I need to do this or it will hurt a hell of a lot more later" he said and started moving his two fingers again.

Ichigo tensed and glared at Grimmjow.

"What do you mean with 'or it will hurt later'?"

Grimmjow kissed him and stopped moving his fingers. When he felt Ichigo melt into the kiss and relaxing, obviously forgetting his question, he slowly moved them again but this time he moved them in and out of the body. Ichigo seemed to get what was going to happen and he put his arms around Grimmjow's neck, bringing him closer. Ichigo didn't even seem to notice when Grimmjow added the third finger and after a while he even started moaning. Grimmjow slipped his fingers out of Ichigo and sat back upp. Ichigo looked curiously at him as he stood up from the bed, got the oil and dripped a few drops in his hand before putting the oil back on the table and moved back to the bed. Ichigo watched as he used his hand to smear the oil on his hard on and it was then that Ichigo paled.

"Wait, you're going to put that inside of me? That is a lot larger than three fingers" he croaked out.

Grimmjow smiled at him before lying down on top of him again.

"Don't worry, I promise it will be nice" he said and kissed Ichigo. "As long as you relax."

Ichigo didn't know if he could do that, but he would try, so he put his arms around Grimmjow's neck again and kissed him. Grimmjow wasn't late to react and soon they once more had a battle between the tongues. Ichigo felt Grimmjow shift his body, and moved one of his hands in between their bodies, grabbing his own hard on, guiding it to Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo kept kissing Grimmjow, focusing on Grimmjow's eyes instead of what was going down further down his body. He gasped and broke the kiss as Grimmjow pressed the head inside him, it was a small tingle of pain that dulled quick as Grimmjow didn't move further.

"Just push in" Ichigo gasped. "I really don't like the idea of taking it in steps like this."

Grimmjow didn't say anything, he did what he was told and moved his hip forward with a snap and Ichigo cried out in pain.

"That fucking hurt" he hissed and clinged closer to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stayed still as long as he could, but after a while he moved his hips, testing the water and Ichigo fell back on the bed again with a moan, moving his hips to show that Grimmjow could move.

Grimmjow moved his body so that he rested on his lower arms and started moving his hips, quickly finding a good pace. Ichigo instinctively moved his legs around Grimmjow's hip and he felt his body move on its own accord, meeting Grimmjow's thrusts. Grimmjow chabged the angle of his thrusts little by little and it didn't take long before Ichigo gave a long outdrawn moan.

"There, found it" Grimmjow grunted and picked up his pace.

Ichigo felt his body heat and melt, the friction drove him mad as moaning and panting was all he could do, knowing full well that Grimmjow was egged on by it. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo as the other opened his mouth for one more loud moan, and Ichigo responded quickly.

They moved in sync, both knowing that they would reach their limit soon and as Ichigo felt the heat in his stomach starting to coil and burn stronger he broke his kiss with Grimmjow.

"Grimm, I'm..." he couldn't continue the sentence, but Grimmjow got the hint and moved his hand in between their bodies, grabbing Ichigo's erection and started pumping it along with his thrusts.

After a few minutes Ichigo came with a moan of Grimmjow's name and Grimmjow grunted as he came inside Ichigo the moment Ichigo's inside contracted around him. Grimmjow's arms gave up and since he didn't want to crush Ichigo under his weight, he quickly rolled to the side so they laid next to each other panting hard.

After a while he felt Ichigo move and when he looked at him, he was smiling at him.

"That was... quite something" he said and rolled to his side and put an arm around Grimmjow's waist.

"Yeah" Grimmjow replied and listened to Ichigo's breath evening out as he fell asleep.

Grimmjow woke up a few hours later, he had taken a cloth to wipe off Ichigo's and his own stomach, then he had managed to get Ichigo under the duvet and slipped under it himself. He had spooned Ichigo close to his body and then fallen asleep. Grimmjow turned around and noticed Ichigo lying on his stomach, facing away from him. He smiled as he laid down and covered Ichigo's upper body with his own and he kissed Ichigo's ear before whispering into it, closing his eyes and fell asleep.

Ichigo opened his eyes and blushed.

"Yeah, I'm dreaming about you, you stupid, wonderful bastard" he said to himself before falling asleep as well.


	6. The White Demon

**Author's note, please read!**

**Please read the note in the first chapter.**

**Wow, it's finally up! Have been sick and a lot of other stuff, like celebrating Walpurgis Night, has come in between XD  
Hope you will like this chapter! Aaand.. yeah... hopefully next chapter won't take the whole weekend to finish haha**

**For this story you are welcome to send me a note with any horse name that you can come up with. If I like it and it fits one of the horses that I will have in the story, I will use it =)**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and future smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the sound of papers being moved and he looked up to see Grimmjow sitting on the bed reading through some papers.

"Hey" Ichigo said and smiled when Grimmjow looked at him. "What time is it?"

Grimmjow smiled back before looking back at his papers.

"Around nine, so ya should get up and wash yaself, then we can head down ta eat somethin'."

Ichigo nodded more to himself than to answer Grimmjow and he slowly stood up, but immediately fell to his knees as pain shot up through his spine. He hissed at the feeling and clenched his fists.

"Sorry, forgot ta mention that" Grimmjow said as he moved next to Ichigo, helping him to his feets. "That will hopefully dull later on" he continued as he supported Ichigo to get to the adjoined room where hot water was placed in a big tub.

Grimmjow helped Ichigo lower himself into the water and he could see Ichigo relax more.

"Well, I can feel it dull allready, a few more minutes and it should be gone" Ichigo said and smiled up at Grimmjow who crouched down next to the tub with a serious expression.

"No I meant next time, and the time after that and the time after that. Not to mention..."

"You're not coming near me ever again" Ichigo hissed in response and looked away.

"But ya were so eager las' night, I mean ya even got the oil without too much fuss."

Ichigo glared at him.

"You bastard, you knew all this and still you did it to me. I trusted you would at least warn me about things like this."

Grimmjow gave him a huge grin.

"But sweetie, ya liked it so much, I couldn' just spoil your fun like that. Not to mention that ya would never let me do it if ya knew. Now ya know what it's like and now ya know it's not somethin' dangerous, so ya might as well let me do it again."

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's collar pulling him close so their noses touched.

"You stay away from me" he hissed. "I will castrate you if..."

He didn't get any further as Grimmjow leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Ichigo tried to move away, but Grimmjow had sneaked his arm around his shoulders and held him steady. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's lower lip but the response was that Ichigo pressed his lips together hard. 'Well, two can play that game' Grimmjow thought to himself and let his left arm slip down in the water and he gently stroked Ichigo's member.

Ichigo gasped and Grimmjow easily pressed his tongue into the other man's mouth, deepening the kiss and effectively making Ichigo moan. Ichigo felt himself slip deeper into the water as he was kissed and Grimmjow gave his member some good attention, and he heard himself moan several times even as his lungs started to protest from the lack of air. Ichigo broke the kiss first and he greedily gulped for air as he searched for eyecontact with Grimmjow. He could feel his cheeks heat up as his member was slowly pumped, he was panting hard as he found and stared into Grimmjow's lustfilled eyes. They both leaned forward simlutaneously and kissed each other almost desperatly. Ichig put his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pulled him closer, the edge of the tub annoyingly separating them. Ichigo moaned into the kiss and he could feel he was slowly getting closer to his release, but then Grimmjow stopped and instead let his hand travel over Ichigo's right side and up to his shoulder were he pressed roughly so that Ichigo had to move his upper body, deepening their kiss. Grimmjow rubbed his tongue against Ichigo's and Ichigo moaned again, trying desperatly to get more of Grimmjow by clinging to him. After a while Grimmjow broke the kiss and gave a big smile.

"If we continue I'm not gonna be able ta hold back. Ya have allready soiled the water, so hurry and get cleaned, I'm quite hungry."

With that he stood up and left Ichigo alone, a little dumbfounded and sexually frustrated.

'The bastard! He did something like this and just left it?' Ichigo cursed himself for letting Grimmjow do as he pleased and hurriedly washed himself in the water that had started to go lukewarm.

* * *

Toushiro was eating breakfast with Hanatarou when he looked up to see Ichigo and Grimmjow coming down the stairs. Was Ichigo limping? No, he had to be misstaking, he was sure of that, so he continued to take the dried persimmons on his plate and put them on Hanatarou's, whom was protesting wildly, saying that if Yoruichi found out she would be really mad. Toushiro didn't really care, who in their right mind ate dried persimmons for breakfast? Heck, who ate them to begin with?

"Ichigo, are you all right?" Hanatarou asked and Toushiro looked up, noting that Ichigo was in fact limping, barely noticeable but still there.

Ichigo only nodded to Hanatarou and slowly sat down on a chair, hissing in pain. Toushiro and Hanatarou gave each other a glance, wondering what might have happened to him. Grimmjow wore a big grin, making him look insanely proud over something, as he sat down at the same table as Ichigo. Hanatarou sighed and started eating the persimmons on his plate, knowing that Toushiro would never be caught dead eating them.

"You two are eating breakfast later than usual" Ichigo said and gained the attention of Toushiro since Hanatarou seemed lost in his own world.

"One of the horses got sick last night, so we have been up all night tending to it. Yoruichi came about an hour ago and told us to wash and get some breakfast that Tessai had made us, so she is out in the stable looking after the horse while we eat" was the reply Ichigo got and he smiled when Toushiro picked up a dried persimmon that he had missed and put it on Hanatarou's plate.

Tessai entered the room from a door behind the bar and he was carrying two plates with food on for Ichigo and Grimmjow. Grimmjow was vaguely wondering how Tessai had known that they had come down to eat breakfast, but the musing stopped when the plate was placed in front of him. The delicious smell made his mouth watering and he digged into the scrambled eggs and bacon. Tessai was praising Toushiro for eating the persimmons and Hanatarou was laughing nervously while agreeing to Tessai's praise of his friend.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked aloud and Grimmjow looked over at his plate.

On the plate that contained the same kind of food that he had himself, he saw one thing that was out of place, Ichigo had something green on the plate, that was best described to look like a cloud.

"It is a vegetable that is called broccoli, Yoruichi told me to put it on your plate this morning, saying something about you needing to grow strong and healthy so that the sheriff wouldn't be able to run you over" Tessai explained and left.

Ichigo blushed crimson and punched Grimmjow's arm hard as the other man laughed until he couldn't breathe. Toushiro and Hanatarou looked curiously at them before looking at each other, but Toushiro only shrugged and pointed out to Hanatarou that it was best they didn't know everything and that he should eat his food.

* * *

Hichigo smiled as Ganju and Nnoitra was arguing over something trivial, most certainly heading towards a fist fight. But he could care less, it was great morning entertainment and the two would only get better at fighting if they did things like this.

"Hey, Hitsygo, when will we move to step two? It's getting boring just waiting here at the hideout."

Hichigo looked over his shoulder to see Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck sitting on a rock staring at him. He really needed to beat her up one day so she learned to say his name properly.

"We move when we're ordered ta. If ya are bored, go beat up some of da mine workers or maybe ya can go find some meat for us, I wan' meat" Hichigo said and looked back on the two men who were now fighting with their fists. How predictable.

Nell pulled back her green hair, tied it into a knot and sighed, men were so brutal and she really didn't like the way Nnoitra kept picking fights, especially within the group. Hichigo was on a completely different level when it came to fighting and knowing when to stop and his albino looks scared quite a few people. She looked to her left were the other female of the group, Tatsuki, was trying to beat Gin and Kensei in some card game. Knowing Gin, he would probably win, he had his ways without cheating almost making him appear as a magician. Hisagi and Sado was out on a routine mission to secure the route they would need to take when next step was initiated. Everything was going as planned, The White Demon never failed to amuse her in his skills and cunning ways. When Ganju had gotten back from his mission to cause a scuffle, effectively drawing the sheriff close to him in order to confirm that it was indeed Grimmjow, Hichigo had cackled like a maniac and overly dramatic claimed that this was a child's game. She had shivered when Hichigo said that killing people in this town was so much fun since they seemed to live on a cloud of naivety and the fear in their eyes when they realised they would lose their lives made him sleep well for months.

"Nell, go hunt down some meat" Nnoitra said as he stepped up next to her, staring down on her with his only eye.

She sighed and turned her eyes on Hichigo.

"Only if the boss sais so" she said and grabbed Nnoitras foot as he tried to kick her. "You know I only follow his orders."

Nnoitra grunted but dropped his foot to the ground.

"Ya really need to listen ta people more, ya stupid bitch" he said and grabbed her hair.

Nell continued to look unimpressed, even though her head hurt like hell. Instead she looked up at him with her hazel eyes in a steady gaze, knowing that it would only trigger him to get more violent and it did. He hissed at her like some snake before he let go of her hair and punched her in the face. She slipped off the rock but continued to lay still on the ground as he towered above her.

"I'll tell ya once more, nicely, go hunt down some meat" he said.

As Nell only continued to stare up at him, he lifted his leg to kick her in the stomach, but instead Nnoitra fell forwards and landed hard on the ground. The ones playing cards looked up to see what happened and when they saw Hichigo standing next to Nell they shrugged and continued on with their game.

"Be a good boy now Nnoitra and don't hurt da lady. Ya kno' I don' like it when ya kick her and ya ain't gonna order her aroun'" Hichigo said and gave Nnoitra a psychotic grin.

"Tch, ya're not even fuckin' her an' yet ya tell me ta not touch her" Nnoitra said as he stood up.

Hichigo only kept smiling as Nnoitra went back to gruffing with Ganju.

"Go, meet up wit' Hisagi and Sado so da three of ya can get meat" Hichigo said and looked at Nell as she stood up.

"Yes" she said and left the hideout.

Hichigo looked back at Nnoitra and sighed, Nell was one hell of a fighter and she had a few tricks concerning getting information that even Hichigo had problems to perform, so he didn't want her wounded in case they needed her skills. Nnoitra was like the rest of the gang... expendable.

* * *

Renji felt as his head would explode from the exhaustion of trying to process what his boss had just told him.

"Wait, Mr. Kuchiki, what are you saying?"

Byakuya sighed.

"You know I hate to repeat myself Renji. At the beginning of winter, five months from now, you will marry my younger sister, Rukia. For the benefit of the Kuchiki family and for the mine, I do not wish to leave it in the hands of some clod" he said and motioned for Renji to sit down again after abruptly standing when Byakuya had first spoken of his idea.

Renji sat down and tried to make his brain grasp what the man had said.

"Rukia... What does Rukia say about this?" he asked and looked at Byakuya to see the man give a small smile, shocking Renji even more.

"She was the one who suggested you as the person to take over the mine. However, when I mentioned that you two could marry, she lightened up and accepted without delay."

Renji felt his cheeks heat up and he mumbled something even he didn't know what it was. There was a knock on the door and Byakuya said a short 'enter' and in came Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"Hey Renji, Byakuya. We thought we would check around the mine some, if you don't mind" Ichigo said and gave a small wave.

Renji waved back and nodded.

"That's ok I guess" he said.

"When you learn to adress me properly, I might consider to let you walk around here without noting me first" Byakuya said and glanced at Ichigo whom sctratched his head in thought.

Ichigo had never been one for politeness, why start now?

"Is something wrong?" Grimmjow asked and looked at Renji. "You seem beaten up over something."

Renji coughed and was about to answer when Byakuya nodded.

"Renji and Rukia will marry each other five months from now" he said.

Grimmjow didn't know what to say other then congratulations and Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really now Renji, you ready to start a family so soon?" he asked teasingly.

"Leave me be" Renji huffed. "You should start considering it too."

Ichigo shrugged and punched Grimmjow in the arm when the man grinned.

"Anyway, I thought I should continue with my look around here and Ichigo volunteered to come along in case I get stabbed again" Grimmjow said and Byakuya nodded.

"Please do, I will return home and finish the papers. Please come by later on Mr. Jaegerjaquez, I think I have found something of interest."

Grimmjow gave a small nod before he and Ichigo left the two men in the cabin and started walking up to where Grimmjow had met the man who stabbed him.

When they arrived to the place Ichigo wondered what the hell Grimmjow was doing, touching the stones like he worshipped them. Grimmjow gave a triumphed 'yes' and then he disappeared among the rocks, Ichigo stood still and stared for a while, how the hell had he done that?

"Com'ere Ichi" Grimmjow said and Ichigo moved closer to the rocks.

Grimmjow stretched out his hand and Ichigo grabbed it, being pulled in between the rocks. He stared at the tunnel that was naturally made there.

"The man who stabbed me jus' vanished into thin air after he had stabbed me and I have been thinking about it. Seems like there is a system of tunnels tha' can't be seen unless ya're in the middle of them. They must use them ta move about as they wish and can easily scare the workers with this" he said and Ichigo nodded.

Grimmjow started to move and Ichigo was right behind him. They kept walking for a few minutes before sound made Grimmjow stop and used his left hand to stop Ichigo, pressing him close to the rocks. He held up his finger to his lips, motioning to Ichigo to be silent and they could hear the voice of a man and a woman as the walked in the tunnel. Grimmjow pulled his gun and slowly peeked around one of the rocks and his eyes gre wide. The woman was Nell, what the hell did she do here? The man next to her was easily recognisable, The White Demon. They had stopped talking and was looking at each other as if trying to read each others minds, then they each took one step back and disappeared. Grimmjow realised that they must have known about them and pressed Ichigo in the direction they came, so they could slip away, but it was too late, Hichigo was blocking their path.

"Hey there, nice day for a walk, ain't it?" Hichigo said and pointed his gun at them.

Grimmjow heard a gun click behind him and when he looked over his shoulder he was staring right at Nell, whom slowly shook her head.

"Well, ain't this a nice surprise. Long time no see... Ichigo" Hichigo said and smiled psychotic.

Grimmjow could feel Ichigo shiver and he took one step back, closer to Grimmjow. This wasn't really an ideal situation, so he moved to keep Ichigo behind him, he would rather have Nell closer to Ichigo than The White Demon. Ichigo looked back and saw a green haired woman holding a gun in their direction, but her eyes held pain, and it looked like she was debating with herself what to do. He looked back in front of him, over Grimmjow's shoulder and met the eyes of the man he had hoped to never meet again.

"Ya not gonna say 'hi' ta me, Ichigo? Ya're da King... at least let me kno' ya have da guts to say tha'" Hichigo chuckled when Ichigo looked like he would pass out.

"Nell, we're leavin'. Ain't time fo' playin' games with da children yet" Hichigo said and Nell disappeared. "But I hav' ta leave a small present. A small...reminder" he continued and fired a shot before moving between the rocks.

Grimmjow jerked but kept holding his gun in the direction Hichigo had left until he heard a strangled noise behind him and he looked over his shoulder. Ichigo was on his knees, blood pouring from between his fingers that he held on his stomach and he looked up at Grimmjow before he fainted.

"What the..." Grimmjow put away his gun and grabbed Ichigo's arm.

He didn't have time to worry about being shot, since Ichigo allready had been wounded. He hoisted Ichigo up and carried him bridal style in the tunnels and was soon out of them. He almost fell when he moved down the path from the mountains and came to the cabin, where he quickly noticed that Byakuya's wagon was gone and Renji wasn't in the cabin.

"Of all the bad timings" he hissed and gave a small whistle, allerting Chief.

The horse hurried over to him and he easily laid Ichigo over the saddle before he sat up himself. He gently turned Ichigo so that he could see his face and let Ichigo's back rest against his right arm, letting him sit. He pushed Chief into a gallop and Ichigo's horse followed behind them, not having to be pulled along in the bridle. Grimmjow cursed that he had to put Ichigo through the rough ride when he was wounded, but he needed to get to Isshin right away. His mind swirled with worry over Ichigo, wonder over why Nell was there and how the hell Ichigo knew The White Demon. All his thoughts halted when he felt a cold hand on his cheek and he looked down on Ichigo whom smiled at him.

"I..." Ichigo began but Grimmjow shook his head.

"Be quiet, save ya strength. Ya' gonna need it" he said but Ichigo kept smiling.

"I think I love you, you bastard" Ichigo said before he passed out again.


	7. The long forgotten past

**Author's note, please read!**

**Please read the note in the first chapter.**

**Wow! I'm on a roll XD Aaand I have nothing against Hichigo, I actually kinda like him. But I just felt that... he might be the one sadistic enough to hold the role he does in this story~~**

**For this story you are welcome to send me a note with any horse name that you can come up with. If I like it and it fits one of the horses that I will have in the story, I will use it =)**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and future smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

Isshin was humming silently to himself as he stacked some linen cloth into one of the cupboards in the small room he had made to a reception for his patients, so he could treat them. He heard a horse gallop all the way to the front porch and he stopped to listen carefully, maybe Ukitake had become worse. He heard Karin shouting something and a man answered before the front door was kicked open and Isshin peeked out into the hallway, and his blood froze at the sight.

Karin was leading the sheriff inside the room, and he was carrying a motionless Ichigo with blood at the stomach. Isshin hurriedly stepped forward and ripped open the shirt when Grimmjow had laid Ichigo down on the bed.

"What happened?" Karin asked as she started to pull out everything that her father could need from the cupboards.

"He was shot in the stomach at the mine, I hurried here" Grimmjow tried to think of something that could be usefull, but came up with nothing.

Karin nodded to him and pointed outside the room.

"Maybe it is best if you wait outside" she said and Grimmjow listened.

He moved out to the hallway and leaned with his back against the wall, slowly slipping down to the floor as Karin closed the door. Grimmjow didn't really believe in a higher power but now he silently prayed, to whatever might be up there, that Ichigo would live.

* * *

Grimmjow had been patiently waiting, listening to Isshin and Karin talking to each other, but he had not heard what they had said. He was lost in his own world until someone sat down next to him. He looked to his left and next to him Yuzu smiled weakly at him, pointing towards the door.

"Dad and Karin helping someone?" she asked.

Grimmjow felt like he wanted to throw up, he didn't know what to tell her.

"Yeah, he was shot in the stomach" he said, cursing himself for sounding so fucking weak.

Yuzu waited a while for him to continue, but when he didn't she stood up.

"Why don't you come with me and wash away that blood, then I can see if I can answer that question you seem to hold. I know my brother well, so I should have the answer" she said and left into the kitchen with a basket in her hand.

Grimmjow slowly stood, his leg shaking from the effort, but he steeled himself and walked into the dining room, before moving into the kitchen. Yuzu was busy warming water for him and he took off shirt, handing it to Yuzu before sitting down at a small table.

"How do Ichigo know Hichigo Shirosaki?" he asked, praising himself for his calm voice.

Yuzu put the shirt in a bowl of water, moving it to let the water wash away as much blood as possible. Then she proceeded to put another bowl on the table in front of Grimmjow before she sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Does he still remind of Ichigo?" she asked quietly.

Grimmjow though he heard wrong at first, but when the words seeped in he looked at her surprised before he nodded.

"He is like the evil twin that brother never had" she said. "He was found outside the village when we were kids, I don't even remember when he came here, I was only a baby. Since he was so much like Ichigo in appearence even though he was albino, mom and dad thought they should let him stay here. He loved brother, almost worshipping him, saying that since he wasn't a real part of the family, he wanted his last name to be Shirosaki and his name should be Hichigo, like the copy of Ichigo that he was."

Yuzu seemed to go deep inside herself, looking for memories that were obviously painfull. She stood up and took the kettle from the stove, pouring the water in the bowl in front of Grimmjow, motioning to him to wash.

"He called brother 'King', following him everywhere and he never seemed to get enough just being in brother's presence."

Yuzu put away the kettle as Grimmjow started to wash himself and when he was clean, she handed him a towel before sitting down at the table again.

"When mother died, we were all in shock and grief gripped brother like nothing else. He didn't seem to be able to get passed it all. And then, when he and Hichigo was twelve, something really bad happened." Yuzu's voice trembled and she tried to gather her thoughts to continue.

Grimmjow reached over the table, grabbing her hand and she looked up at him, giving a small smile.

"The mayor and his wife have a daughter, Hinamori. She is the same age as me and Karin, however she had a younger sister. A girl that Hichigo always messed with, which ended with him and brother in a fight. One night, Hichigo didn't come to the table and we thought we should look for him."

A single tear left Yuzu's eye and Grimmjow felt like a real bastard making her talk about this.

"You don't have to..." he started but Yuzu shook her head, she needed to tell him.

She took a deep breath before she continued.

"Miss Yoruichi came here, telling us that Hinamori's younger sister was missing, so everyone in the village searched for them both. Brother was the one who found them, but when the rest got there, Ichigo had been shot in the stomach by Hichigo whom had disappeared, never coming back here."

Grimmjow squeezed Yuzu's hand, letting her now that she was brave going through her painfull memories like that.

"How is the sister?" he asked and Yuzu looked away, her face pale.

"Hichigo had cut her tongue out and her eyes had been slashed as well. She couldn't handle not being able to talk or see, so three weeks later she jumped from her room."

Grimmjow felt as if his heart had stopped beating. Hichigo was indeed The White Demon.

* * *

Karin entered the kitchen, directly walking to Yuzu and hugging her.

"Ichigo will be ok, but dad needs help from you Grimmjow, to move him to his room."

Grimmjow nodded and left the sisters alone, with Karin comforting her crying sister.

Isshin looked up as Grimmjow entered the room and sighed.

"I was able to take out the bullet and sew the wound shut, but he has lost a lot of blood and I still don't know if the spine is ok. None of his organs got wounded which was a big relief, I can't believe he was shot at the exact same spot as when he was a child."

Grimmjow walked up next to the bed and brushed away some strands from Ichigo's face.

"Might be because it was the same shooter" he said and Isshin visibly tensed.

"I see" was all he said before moving out in the hallway. "Will you carry him? We need him to rest in his own bed."

Grimmjow nodded before carefully lifting Ichigo, following Isshin up on the second floor of the house. Isshin held open a door and Grimmjow entered, moving over the floor to the bed that was in the room and gently put Ichigo down.

"I think it is time to get rid of those up at the mine, I don't want anymore people shot by that man."

Grimmjow cringed at the sharp tone in Isshin's voice, not being able to stop feeling guilty that Ichigo had been shot. Why had he accepted when Ichigo offered to follow? Isshin handed him a shirt from a closet and it fit well, surprising him since Ichigo was smaller than him.

"I'm leaving to see Mr. Kuchiki. Now that I know Ichigo will live, I will make sure that this ends."

Grimmjow moved to leave the room but was halted by Isshin.

"Yoruichi told me a remarkable tale earlier. Something about a man with blue hair hunting down and putting a known criminal by the name of Kaname Tousen behind bars for the rest of his life. Will that same man be able to stop this before it gets out of hand?"

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder, meeting Isshin's eyes.

"I'll gladly kill the bastard who hurt Ichigo" he said before leaving.

Isshin smiled to himself before moving Ichigo into a more comfortable position.

"You are too obvious mr. Sheriff, but I guess Ichigo need someone like you."

* * *

Shinji was pacing around the office when Grimmjow entered.

"Is it true what I heard? That someone was shot up at the mine?" he asked, leaping in front of Grimmjow.

"Yeah, you might want to go to Ichigo. You are his best friend" Grimmjow said before pushing Shinji out of the way.

He heard Shinji gasp and then leave. Grimmjow took a deep breath before entering his office and looked at the papers stacked there. They were from Kira, he had finished everything so the house was now Grimmjow's. He looked the papers over and grabbed the top paper before opening the cabinet behind him, taking out his shotgun and then left for the inn. He was going to hire someone to move his things.

He walked fast with his horse in tow and the moment he reached the inn he fastened the shotgun on the saddle and then walked inside, catching Yoruichi's attention.

"Hey, you know someone who can move my stuff from the room to my new house?" he said.

"Yes, I can ask Tosh and Hana to move the things. Tessai should be able to help aswell" she said and looked at the paper that was handed to her from Grimmjow.

"That's the house, I have to leave right now. I want to find out why they are stationed at the mine" he said and left after noting Yoruichi that Ichigo had been shot, but was alive.

* * *

Urahara was looking over the map that was lying on Byakuya's desk as there was a knock on the door. Byakuya said a small 'enter' and Grimmjow came inside the room, greeting the men that were waiting for him. Aizen was also there, sitting in a corner of the room, seeming lost in thought.

"Is that blood on your chin, Mr. Jaegerjaquez?" Byakuya asked with a monotone voice.

The other two men looked at Grimmjow and noted that it was indeed blood.

"Call me Grimmjow, please. And yes, Ichigo was shot by The White Demon, but he is ok, Isshin was able to save him."

The men tensed at the mention of what had happened but relaxed when they got the news that Ichigo would be fine.

"Yes, I had confirmed that Hichigo was leading the gang here, but now I know all the other members as well" Urahara said and Grimmjow took a seat in the room.

Grimmjow looked up at him and sighed.

"Yes, one of them is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck" he said and Urahara nodded.

"You know her?" he asked.

Grimmjow nodded in response and the men fell into silence, Aizen was the first to break that silence.

"What was it that you had found that was important, Mr. Kuchiki?"

Byakuya stood up and motioned for the other men to join him and Urahara at the desk, looking down on the map.

"This is a map over the whole country, and as you can see, I have marked out all the mines that have been bought by Baraggan. I didn't find anything strange in my papers, but when I looked at the copies that have been given to me from the Shihouin family, I noticed that they had been forced to sell some of their mines after something similiar had happened there, that has happened here."

They all noticed the obvious streak along the map that was marked. It was almost a perfect line across the country.

"And the only mine left in this streak is your mine, mr. Kuchiki" Urahara said and Byakuya nodded.

"The question is, why do they want the mines? After I noticed that Baraggan had bought so many mines, I looked them up. None of them is in operation, they are just standing there, empty."

Aizen sighed.

"Well, I think it is time I tell you more about my encounter with Baraggan" he said and the others looked at him curiously.

"Everyone knows who that man is, but once... he was my subordinate."

Byakuya and Grimmjow tried to understand what had just been said, while Urahara tried to hold his mask. He allready knew that.

"I was once like him, dealing with weapons and Baraggan was the man making sure the other men did their job. But then he turned on me and I fled here, meeting Unohana who showed me another side of life. I have a feeling Baraggan wants me completely out of the picture, but it seems to be a lot more going on than just that."

Urahara waved with his hand towards Aizen.

"Yes, and you have been a great mayor here and as long as this doesn't leave this room, I don't think anyone else in the village will say otherwise."

Byakuya nodded in agreement before looking at Grimmjow.

"Do you have any idea what might be going on?"

Grimmjow sighed and sat down in the nearest chair.

"I have no idea what's going on, what they want. And right now... I want to know why my cousin Nell is in that gang."

The other three men stared at him like he had grown a second head.

* * *

Hichigo looked down over the village and smiled, this was going to be so much fun.

"Are ya guys ready?" he asked and looked over his shoulder at his gang.

They all nodded and sat up on their horses.

"Then, lets initiate step two" he said and cackled madly.


	8. Chaos

**Author's note, please read!**

**Please read the note in the first chapter.**

**Damn, it's finally up! Sorry for the delay, but I have been up and down in health. Have updated my profile with a small note to everyone, to let you be able to track my progress so you know when I get closer to post something =)**

**For this story you are welcome to send me a note with any horse name that you can come up with. If I like it and it fits one of the horses that I will have in the story, I will use it =)**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and future smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

Kira had just finished signing a few papers when he heard the front door to his small house being opened. He listened, but couldn't hear any steps or someone calling out to him and it bothered him.

"Who's there?" he asked as loud as possible without shouting, knowing full well that he would be heard in the small house.

Kira felt nervous when there was no reply and he quietly stood up, taking the papers on his desk to hide them in his safe that was hidden under a floorboard. He quickly and quietly removed the floorboard, opening the safe and stashing the papers. After he had locked the safe he replaced the floorboard and moved from sitting on one knee, to plant one foot in front of him, hiding the key in the hem of his pants. Since the safe was placed so that he could look out through his window as well as through the door to the room, he knew that no one had seen him and he slowly stood and moved to the window.

He opened the window and pushed it open, letting out a relieved sigh when it didn't creak. Kira proceeded to climb out through the window and moved along the wall until he came to the corner and he carefully looked around it. There was two horses outside his house, but no persons and he knew at least one of them was inside, so the question was; where was the other person?

Kira tensed when he heard someone step up behind him, the question was answered.

"Hey Sado, he's out here so you can come out now" the man behind Kira said.

Kira felt his heart break, he had to be mistaken. That voice was oh so familiar and he felt himself break down mentally as he slowly turned to look at the man behind him. There, looking him right in the eyes with a blank expression on his face was Shuuhei Hisagi, his childhood friend. He had a scar over his right eye that Kira remembered, and that soft, tussled, short black hair. What was new was that ink mark, sixtynine, on his left cheek and he seemed more well trained then before.

"It... can't be" he whispered shocked.

So many questions swirled in Kira's head that he didn't notice the man that came up behind him until his hands were brutally pulled behind his back and quickly tied. Kira looked over his shoulder at the large man behind him, someone he didn't recognize but he felt scared of. The man was tall and muscular, dark skin and his face showed no expression, just like Hisagi's.

"What are you doing?" he asked and looked back at Hisagi.

Said man walked up to him and forced open his mouth, putting a cloth in.

"You don't need to know yet" Hisagi said and nodded at Sado, whom grabbed and carried Kira over his shoulder to the horses.

Kira didn't let his eyes leave Hisagi, trying to understand why he was there and why he was doing this. Hisagi glanced back at him as Sado made him sit on one of the horses and after a while Hisagi jumped up on the horse, sitting behind him. Sado sat up on the other horse and the moved the horses into walking, leaving the town without anyone noticing them or what they had done.

* * *

Toushiro opened one of the boxes in the stable, greeting the small, tobiano pinto American Paint Horse that stood in it. It was a horse given to him and Hanatarou by Yoruichi as a thank you for them staying there, taking care of the horses. The people that came to stay at the inn and many of the town's people had their horses at the stable that was adjoined to the inn. Hanatarou and Toushiro were kids left on the streets and had been taken in by Yoruichi, so it was natural for them to stay there and help her even as they had reached twenties.

The horse neighed and used his snout to nudge Toushiro, begging for something tasty but Toushiro only grabbed his halter, leading him onto the path through the stable and hooking him to two tacks that was hanging on each side of the path. He proceeded to take out what he needed to groom the horse.

"Hope you are ok today, Dime" Toushiro said with a low voice, soothing the horse as he groomed it.

Loud voices was heard into the stable and Toushiro guessed that Yoruichi had some new rowdy guests. It was a common and normal problem, especially after they had taken a few drinks at the bar. He sighed as the voices grew louder to fade out a bit again, no doubt Hanatarou had sneaked out to where Toushiro was.

"Toushiro, there is problem" Hanatarou said as he reached him.

Toushiro looked up and noticed by Hanatarou's nervous glances towards the direction of the door, that it was not a common and normal problem anymore.

"You remember that guy with the headscarf and the knife? He is back with a big guy with silver hair and a girl with short black hair. They are waving around their guns, trashing up the furniture."

Hanatarou said everything without stopping to breathe and Toushiro acted quick, releasing one side of the halter and grabbing the edge of the tack that was on the wall, making it a rein and grabbed Hanatarou and moving to the big door at the far end of the stable that they took the horses in and out through.

"Sit up" he commanded Hanatarou and helped the other by holding his hands together creating a surface that Hanatarou could put his foot on to more easily get up. "I know Urahara left for the Kuchiki mansion, they were going to have a meeting there. Ride fast and don't look back, the sheriff should be there."

Hanatarou nodded and Toushiro opened one of the large doors, letting him outside. Toushiro watched as Hanatarou steered the horse between the stable and a house nearby and came out on a small road behind. He turned to move back into the stable when a shot rang through the air and he turned back to see Hanatarou slipping off the horse, landing on the ground and started gasping for air. The horse had instantly turned, galloping back to the safety of the stable and Toushiro grabbed the rein to turn the horse back towards where it came from. He moved quick between the houses and carefully looked around the corner, but he saw no one. Either the shooter was hidden or he had left. Toushiro saw blood quickly creating a puddle on the ground where Hanatarou laid, his gasping slowly evening out until the chest didn't move.

"No, don't die now" Toushiro whispered as he made one quick decision.

He ran out on the street with the horse in tow and when he reached Hanatarou he quickly grabbed the other male and pulling him up so he could let him slip over the back over the horse, making him hang like a sac. He then sat up himself and moved fast over the road and started zigzag between the houses, fast approaching the house where the Kurosaki family lived, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Karin was helping Yuzu salting fish so that it would not turn bad for a couple of weeks and they were almost done when there was a knock on the back door located in the kitchen they were standing in. They looked at each other before Karin went to open the door and standing on the other side was a tall, skinny man with long black hair and a white bandana covering his left eye. He gave a wide smile that showed most of his teeth.

"Nice day fer a ride, ain't it?" he said and pulled his gun.

Karin reacted instictively, flipping the door shut but it didn't close as the man had taken a step forward and pressed against the door. Karin held with all her might and realised quick that the guy was only playing with her; there was no way that she was stronger or heavier than him.

"Yuzu, run" Karin shouted to her twin.

Karin leaped forward and was right behind her sister as they ran out from the kitchen, a shot was fired and hit the doorframe they had just passed. They ran through the dining room and Yuzu moved right in the hallway, running up the stairs as Karin moved left and into the room at the end of the hallway where they treated her dad's patients.

"Stop playing around" the man shouted. "I'm Nnoitra and I allready know ya're alone with ya sick brother."

Karin opened one of the cupboards and took out a bottle with something that her father let his utensils lie in sometimes. It was made by Urahara and she had no idea what it was other then that it had left a burn mark on her left shoulder after it had been spilled on her. She pulled open the cork stopper and turned towards the door as the man entered.

"Now be nice and just come with me" he said and kept smiling like he had when she had opened the door for him.

"Not sure I want that" Karin stated and nodded towards him. "You got a bad eye?"

Karin didn't think it was possible, but the man's smile grew in size.

"Yeah, it's bad" he said and lifted his left arm, putting the thumb under the lower edge of the bandana and pressed up, showing an eye that had a wide scar over it. "It can't get any worse."

Karin took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I think it can" she said and threw out her right arm, holding the flask steady so that the liquid within flew through the air and hit the man on the left side of his face and his hand.

The man yelled in pain as the skin that had been hit started to sizzle, bubble and contract.

"Ya bitch!" he yelled. "I don' care about orders now, ya gonna die."

He lifted his gun but stopped midway and turned to look over his shoulder as he felt something press against his back. The pain seering through his body made his vision shaky and he breathed heavily but he was able to focus on Shinji that was holding his gun at his back and he told him to drop the gun and get down on his knees. The man looked shocked before he snorted.

"Nell, ya bitch. Ya said ya'd seen him leave with the doctor."

Nell stepped out from the dining room and looked at him, while Shinji wondered what he would do. He should have seen her in the dining room as he passed by, but he hadn't. It was a deadlock that he knew was in their favour.

"I did see them leave. I just never told you that they had come back" Nell said and calmly met Nnoitra's eyes.

"Ya gonna betray us now?" Nnoitra hissed at her and watched as she moved towards him, holding a rope.

She grabbed his right arm, bringing it behind him and tied the rope around his wrist.

"Give me your other hand" she said calmly, but he only stared at her. "I never betrayed you or anyone else. You can't betray someone you never sided with."

Nnoitra looked shocked at her before quickly turning, aiming the gun at her and shot. Karin stared as the tall man that called himself Nnoitra fall backwards to the floor and the gun that the woman held in her right hand. Karin couldn't see it, she had not been able to react. The woman had been holding a rope, but must have reacted with in a second, dropping it to the floor and pulling her own gun, not even twitching as the bullet from the man's gun had hit the door frame next to her.

"How..." Karin started but was interupted by the woman.

"I knew he would react like this" she said with a calm voice as she leaned down next to the man. "As long as you know how a person will react, you can react faster."

Nell saw that Nnoitra was still alive, so she turned him so that he faced the floor and tied together his hands.

"The vice sheriff can take Nnoitra to the jail. I think I should head to the two that took the bailiff."

Isshin watched as the woman left before he took the last steps down the stair, moving quickly into the room where Karin was and hugged his daughter close to him. He had objected when Shinji had told him to stay put, but knowing that he had his gun locked away on the first floor and that only one of them would be able to stand in the hallway made him do as Shinji said. He had been holding Yuzu close, as the event had unfolded only a few feet from where they stood and the moment the woman had left through the front door, both he and Yuzu had hurried to see how Karin and Shinji was doing.

"Can ya take a look at his wound?" Shinji asked and looked down on Nnoitra.

Isshin nodded and took a quick look at the man's left shoulder. The bullet had passed through, barely missing the keybone but shattering the shoulder blade, so all he had to do was stitch together the wounds since he couldn't do anything more for the damaged shoulder. Yuzu helped her father as Karin moved with Shinji out in the hallway.

"What did ya throw at him?" Shinji asked and shivered at how the skin looked like he had put it over a fire.

"Something Urahara has mixed up for dad. I knew I could use it as protection since it has been spilled on me before" she replied and Shinji sighed.

He was really glad he never had to get near the stuff, it was freaking him out. There was a knock on the door as Isshin had started stitching on the back and Shinji moved carefully towards the door, his senses keen on anything that might be out of the ordinary. He grabbed the door handle, slowly turning it and letting the door slip open an inch but when he saw it was Toushiro he gave a relieved sigh and opened the door completely, frozing in place at the sight. He was supporting a lifeless Hanatarou by holding his right arm around Hanatarou's waist and Hanatarou's left arm was held behind Toushiro's neck. His clothes were bloody, but Shinji saw quick that it was Hanatarou's blood that he had on him.

"Isshin, ignore tha' man. Ya can come treat him at the jail later. Right now, I think this is what ya should do."

Karin was on her way out when her father pushed past her and grabbed Hanatarou. Shinji helped him to move Hanatarou into the room where Nnoitra layed on the floor, glaring at them. But that changed when he saw Hanatarou. He started cackling and started with some praising for someone, but they didn't have time to listen. They put Hanatarou on the bed and Yuzu started cutting open the clothes as Isshin grabbed whatever he could possibly need from the cupboards. Shinji grabbed Nnoitra's right arm and pulled him, the pain making Nnoitra stand even if he really wanted to refuse. They moved to the front door and came outside where Karin was talking to Toushiro.

"I heard him saying the he had to go to the Kuchiki manor, but please be carefull. We don't know how many they are" Karin said as Toushiro sat up on his horse.

"I figured he would be there" he said. "I'll be carefull."

He pushed Dime into a gallop and Karin gave a small prayer that no one else would be shot today. Nnoitra kept laughing as Shinji tied the rope to the saddle on his brown American Quarter Horse, he was gonna let the nasty man half run with his injury closer to the jail. He knew he had to be carefull, he didn't know if they were still there or if they had left, but he had to put this man behind bars so they could focus on everything else. Shinji sat up on his horse and gave a nod to Karin, whom turned back to the house to help with her wounded friend.

"Come on Buck, let's go" he mumbled to the horse and took off with a cursing man behind.

* * *

When Shinji had gotten to the center of town he had quickly noticed that it was silent and he instantly knew that whatever had happened there, it was over. He hurried to the prison where he easily locked up the injured man before he turned and headed to the inn. Shinji wanted to make sure the others were ok, especially since he knew that Hanatarou had been shot. When he entered through the door he stopped and felt his body chill down to the bone. No, not more.

The tables and chairs were smashed and overturned, the main hall in the inn a big mess. There was blood splattared on the floor and Shinji looked with sad eyes on the two people near the bar.

"Yoruichi, is he..." Shinji couldn't say more as he stared at the innkeeper holding Tessai close to her body.

"Yes, he was shot in the back by that demon. I can't find Hanatarou or Toushiro either, and I fear I will find them dead as well."

Shinji moved between the tables and chairs noting that two other persons, a big man with silver hair and the man with the headscarf that they had encounter the day before, had been shot and killed. He knew that neither Yoruichi nor Tessai would shoot anyone, so how come they had been killed?

"Toushiro arrived at Isshin's place with Hanatarou, he later left to get Grimmjow. I don't know about Hanatarou, he might not survive" Shinji wished he had better news, but at least he could let her know about her precious boys.

She looked up at him and tears fell from her eyes, the information seemed to be what her brained had waited for and now it could let go, making all the feelings well up.

"What happened? I didn't think ya would shoot anyone" Shinji said quietly as he looked over his shoulders at the two bodies lying behind him.

"Hichigo entered through the stables and shot Tessai in the back, then the man with silver hair reacted, saying something about 'no one was supposed to get hurt today' but Hichigo only laughed and said something about that they were sacrifices for the greater goal, then he shot them. The girl... I think she ran up stairs and I didn't see any gun though I'm not sure she's without one."

Shinji listened to Yoruichi before he slowly moved towards the stair pulling his gun, but the girl was walking down with her hands in the air and met his eyes without any fear showing.

"Don't shoot, I give. I tell you anything I know though it is not much" she said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Shinji nodded at her and she got the hint, turning around so that Shinji wouldn't have to fear a sudden attack from her.

"Yoruichi, can ya find me a rope ta tie her hands with?" he asked and Yoruichi stood to get a rope from the stables.

The girl looked over her right shoulder.

"My name is Tatsuki and I was recruited by Hichigo to cause some ruckus and a distraction. We were supposed to only rough up some of the miners to get them scared and then come here to distract the sheriff as two of the guys got the bailiff. The others were supposed to wait along the way to the hideout to make sure no one was following the ones who took the bailiff" she said calmly.

Shinji snorted.

"Seems like ya don't know that much then. I got one guy called Nnoitra in jail as he tried ta kill Isshin and his kids, not ta mention that Isshin is right now taking care of one man that has been shot" Shinji said and quickly raised his gun as the girl turned towards him.

But he lowered it again as the shock in her eyes could not be faked, it was obvious that Hichigo only told some parts of the plan to some of the guys. The girl took a step back and sat down on the stair, covering her face with her hands.

"I should have known that Hichigo was no good, I should have said no" she whispered to herself.

"Don't think that would have been a good idea. He would probably have shot ya then" Shinji said and looked up the stairs as a sound peaked his interest.

Two dark skinned women, one with brown hair and one with blond, along with a woman with orange hair and all of them with voluptuous bodies, looked down the stairs at them. Normally he would flail around and try to flirt with them, showing no shame. But now was a different situation and he had other things to tend to, like the woman sobbing at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Grimmjow had explained for the other three men in the room about his thought that maybe the mines were not what Baraggan was after, but something else. Byakuya had then turned to one of his servants waiting in the hallway outside the room, telling the man to get another map over the land before turning back to the men in the room, asking if they wanted something to drink. They had all agreed and had been sipping on brandy until the servant had returned. When they had rolled out the map, Byakuya had frowned, probably angry at himself for not getting this map right from the start. However, this map did not have any of the mines so the other choice had only been natural, but they saw directly what Baraggan was after. He had full control over the whole railroad that passed the villages and mines, except for the last bit where Byakuya's mine was. Clearly they stored whatever they had put their hands on in the mines and could transport it wherever they wanted. The only place that something could be done now was at this mine, every other place was probably protected by some part of a law that Baraggan used to keep away men from the law enforcement. Byakuya quickly noted to Grimmjow that he would send a rider with a message to the east, where the head of land security was stationed and let them know what was going on.

"I will tell him to buy a new horse and continue riding, the message has to arrive there as fast as possible."

The other men agreed and was about to leave when there was a knock on the door and one of the servants said through the door that the sheriff needed to meet the man that had arrived. Byakuya told him to enter and they stared at the bloodied clothes on Toushiro.

"Sheriff, you need to get to town now. People have been shot and I have no idea what is really going on, but it seems that the Kurosaki family was attacked as well as the inn. I met a woman with green hair that told me to tell you that you had to act fast before Hichigo got to the bailiff" he said, trying to not rush his words as the men in the room might miss something.

Grimmjow was out the door before Toushiro had finished his sentence.

"Come with me, I need ya ta do somethin' fer me" he said and grabbed Toushiro's arm.

Aizen and Byakuya immediately set to writing to the head of the land security as Urahara hurried after Toushiro and Grimmjow, he was greatly worried about his close friends Yoruichi and Tessai.


	9. I Wanted To See You One Last Time

**Author's note, please read!**

**Please read the note in the first chapter.**

**I'm really sorry for delaying this one and that it is in fact, very short. I was planing on giving a long chapter that would end this series, but alas... I can't. Unexpected road trips have hindered me and now my fingers seems unable to write =_=  
So I give you this and will write the whole ending this coming week. Will update status on my profile so everyone can keep track. And yes, now you know. Next chapter will tie all together and end it =) (with one smexy bonus chapter since I feel I killed some romance between Grimmjow and Ichigo by wounding Ichigo XD)  
And PLEASE! I have beta read it, but I might have missed something, I just feel I did... so note me if you see something!**

**For this story you are welcome to send me a note with any horse name that you can come up with. If I like it and it fits one of the horses that I will have in the story, I will use it =)**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and future smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

"There is absolutely no way that I can let you go" Yoruichi said with a stern voice and stared at Urahara.

"But Yoruichi, they need more men to back them up" Urahara said as he grabbed the reins for his horse.

They were standing outside the inn and arguing. Yoruichi trying to talk sense into Urahara, while he waited for Grimmjow and Shinji to return. They had left with the female, Tatsuki, to put her in the jail while Urahara had talked to Yoruichi. Two of the three women whom had been staying at the inn had offered to go with them to get back the bailiff. Grimmjow had told them he didn't want their blood on his hands, but one of the dark skinned women, the one with blonde hair introduced the two others along with herself. Harribel, and the other dark skinned was Mila Rose while the last one of the three was one Orihime. And that made Grimmjow start thinking twice, but in the end said no, he still didn't want their blood on his hands. Harribel had sent Orihime to tell the rest of the group waiting outside town to join her and Mila Rose at the mine, they would help no matter what. Shinji then started to protest but was quieted by Orihime who gently told him that they would help, it seemed to do the trick, her soft voice pulling him in. Shinji had started pestering Grimmjow as they left for the jail.

"Urahara, please..." Yoruichi started but was interrupted by Harribel.

"He is right, even if they only seem to be a few, they have the advantage of knowing the area around the mine, not to say that they can be waiting for the rescuers" she said.

"Don't think they will get away with anything."

Harribel, Yoruichi and Urahara turned to see Kenpachi, Yumichika, Ulquiorra and Ikkaku standing near them. Ikkaku, whom had spoken, smiled towards them.

"They come here and think they can shoot people and get away with it. Don't think so" he said.

"Don't tell me everyone has gathered here to throw away their lives?" Yoruichi said bitterly. "Don't make Toushiro come with you too."

Grimmjow and Shinji came back at that moment and Grimmjow shook his head.

"I told him to get to the Kurosaki household and stay put there. You should go there too" he said and met Yoruichi's eyes. "The more we are, the bigger chance we have of coming back alive."

Yoruichi opened her mouth but closed it again as she saw the determination in everyones eyes.

"Then, I will go as well" she said.

* * *

Yuzu and Karin said goodbye to their father as he left to see if there were more wounded in town. They then returned back to the room where Hanatarou had been moved to look after him. Karin took a small turn into her brother's room to make sure he was ok as well. She sat down on a chair next to the bed and looked down on her hands that she placed in her lap. Her dark green dress seemed so dark and her hands so pale, even though she knew it had to be some misstake. Thoughts kept turning around in her head, thoughts she had passed by several years ago. Questions that all started with 'why' and she felt that no matter how much she thought about it, she would never find answers.  
The greatest question right now was 'why did Hichigo shoot Ichigo again... why did he turn out like this when he was happy with us?'  
Karin quickly looked up when there was a soft rustle from the bed and Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. She watched as he slowly seemed to be able to take in what had happened and turned his head towards her.

"Karin?" he asked with a weak voice.

She had to swallow the lump in her throat, she was happy he had woken and that he seemed fine.

"Yes, brother, it is me. Father is in town and Yuzu is with our other patient" she said slowly to make sure he got everything and could process it.

"The other...?" he said confused before his eyes became wide in fear. "Grimmjow, is he? Is he ok?"

Karin nodded.

"Yes, the other patient isn't even him, but Hanatarou" she answered and watched as Ichigo tensed.

"What happened to Hanatarou?" he asked.

Karin really had a hard time swallowing down the lump and she had to clear her throat.

"He was shot, in town. Toushiro came here with him but we still don't know if he will make it" she said and the sadness in Ichigo's eyes almost made her cry.

Things seemed to catch up for her and the fear for her friend's life squeezed her heart hard. Ichigo turned to look up at the ceiling and he took a deep breath but stopped midway and he frowned at the pain searing through him.

"We don't know much, only that Hanatarou was shot and that two persons came here with the intent to either hurt me and Yuzu or take us away" Karin said and watched as Ichigo turned his head to look at her again. "One of them, a female, however turned on the other who was male and Shinji could apprehend the male. The female left because she said she was needed were they had kidnapped the bailiff too. We don't know why they would come here or why they have taken Kira."

"Because he can transfer the mine onto Baraggan."

Ichigo and Karin looked at the doorway where Grimmjow stood. Ichigo couldn't help but smile relieved, he really seemed to be well and he had a small glint in his eyes that Ichigo caught, was that relief on his side as well?

"Why would they want the mine?" Karin asked as Grimmjow walked into the room.

He only gave her a short shake of his head before turning his attention back to Ichigo.

"I'm glad you're fine Ichigo and that you have woken up. I have to leave right away, I just wanted to see you one last time" he said and didn't bother thinking about the woman sitting in the room as he bended forward and gave Ichigo a kiss.

He then quickly turned and left before they could ask him more or talk to him, he had to hurry. Ichigo kept looking at the door, feeling a knot tie in his stomach. What had he meant with 'one last time'? He really didn't like the fear it induced him in by what and how Grimmjow had said it.

"So..."

Ichigo turned to look at Karin who was smiling knowingly at him.

"Care to tell how far you and Mr. Sheriff has taken your little romance?"

Ichigo looked back up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, maybe if he pretended that he was really tired and wanted to sleep, she would let it go... for now.

* * *

Kira was looking around in the small cave that he was placed in, the cave not being more than maybe four meters wide and seven meters deep. It was a fireplace in the middle of it, and on the sides and in the back were animal skin placed on the ground so that they could sleep and from counting the skins it was at least eight thugs staying there. Kira knew that they had taken him to the mine, they had after all not blindfolded him. The only ones he knew was in the group was Hisagi and this other man, Sado and apparently Hichigo was in it too. When he had heard the name, he had started to wonder. Everyone in the village knew about what had happened to the mayor's daughter, but no one could still believe he had done it. And shooting Ichigo, the one Hichigo called 'King', it had never made sense. On the other hand, could they be sure? They had found Ichigo and the girl, but Hichigo had disappeared and with Ichigo's memory of the whole night wiped out, the questions would never be answered. The daughter to the mayor was traumatized and never wrote down what had happened and now she was gone. Kira had known Hichigo and how much he cared for the family that took him in, not to mention how he almost worshipped the ground Ichigo walked on. He turned to a blood thirsty monster, killing without second thought and now he was working with scaring the heck out of the mine workers.

Kira could feel a headache, from all the questions, starting to press his temple and he wanted to rub it, making it go away but since he was tied up he couldn't do a thing. He looked up at the cave opening when he heard someone walking towards it and Hisagi now stood there, watching him. A female with green hair suddenly appeared behind Hisagi and she walked into the cave, her eyes fixed on him.

"We need you to fill some papers for us" she said.

Kira sighed.

"Sorry, but I have done my paperwork for the day" he answered, glancing behind the woman.

Hisagi was looking out from the cave, seeming lost in thought.

"Don't let Hichigo see that, he will use it" the woman whispered to Kira.

He looked questioningly at her. 'See what?' he wondered to himself, and why would she say it like that?

Sado appeared at the cave opening, his face just as blank as always.

"Hichigo is back" he said and then turned to leave.

The woman sighed.

"Watch him Hisagi" she said and left as well.

Kira's eyes didn't leave Hisagi as he turned towards him, giving him a blank look.

"Hisagi, why are you doing this?" he asked as calmly as he could.

But Hisagi turned away and looked out again, this time with his back facing Kira.

"You were leaving me behind in that crap village so that you could fight for good things, it was your dream. You always believed in justice and the protection of others and you told me that you would give your life to protect others, and now you are in a group of thugs who murder, steal and cause havoc. When did you fall so far?"

Hisagi didn't move and Kira felt that he would never get an answer, the Hisagi he knew was gone.


	10. The battle of the mine

**EVERYONE! It has been noted to me that it feels rushed and a few of you have not really been able to see what has been going on. So this story will once more be put in "ongoing" and I will re-read and fix minor details along with writing more. So this chapter and next WILL stay up during this time since I DO NOT know WHEN I can fix this. **

**Author's note, please read!**

**Please read the note in the first chapter.**

**So, it is finally here. Bleh, I have been so down and sick, not sleeping well so I have mostly been staring at my screen or taking hour long walks because my mind wasn't with me.  
But the final chapter is here and I will in a moment upload an extra chapter. Eeeeh, wanted to give a BIG thanks to all that have followed this story and given me feedback. I would have finished this story anyway, but your kind comments motivated me more than I ever thought possible. Will have something up for GrimmIchi day hopefully, so keep your eyes open =)**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and future smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

Ichigo was cursing himself, he was laying in his bed badly wounded and he knew he should stay in his bed. But he couldn't relax because Grimmjow was clearly in danger, he just knew the man would go and get himself killed. They had just met for crying out loud, they had just started something and now it would end just like that. No, Ichigo would not have it.

He slowly inched towards the edge of his bed, trying his best to ignore the obvious pain from the wound on his stomach and back. He let his leg slip over the edge and he sat up painfully slow and he couldn't help but taking a deep breath when he was done, trying to motivate his legs to work with him so he could stand up. He realised quickly that it would be painful and a very slow process to get down into the kitchen and out the back door to the stable.

Ichigo held his hand over the wound on his stomach from pure instinct as he moved over the floor towards his door. When he reached the door he leaned on the door frame, taking a few deep breaths. It was as if he couldn't breathe from the pain when he moved, so stopping and resting before moving again was all he could do. He was glad that his room was the closest to the stairs when he moved through the hallway, and as he walked down the stairs he concentrated hard on not letting his legs give up under him so he would fall.  
With his left hand on the banister he inched down the stairs, it felt like days before he reached the floor of the hallway on the bottom level of the house. He listened intently for his sisters, hoping they would no be in the kitchen. He could hear Karin and Yuzu talking to each other from the reception room at the far end of the hallway. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as he moved into the dining room. It was when he was resting against the door frame into the kitchen that he realised he would never be able to saddle Rift. His father had surely taken Corrie when he left for the center of the town and now the air seemed to leave Ichigo.

He had to be the most desperate idiot in the world, knowing that this little stunt would bring him nowhere. Still, when he felt like he could move again, he moved through the kitchen, quietly opening the back door and slipped outside. He closed the door and moved close to the house, crouching below the windows before reaching the edge of the house, and as quickly as possible while enveloped in pain he moved to the stable that was not too far from the house. He moved inside and was greeted with a neigh from Rift.  
Ichigo grabbed the horse halter from the saddle room and moved inside the box where the horse patiently waited while Ichigo with ease could put the halter on. Rift was a good horse that was patient and always lowered his head so that the one putting on the halter didn't have to stretch. Corrie was always a bit contentious and lifted her head, moving away and now Ichigo was glad that Rift was the one in the stable. Ichigo led the gray horse out from the stable, moving him to a pile of boards that Isshin had left on the yard. From there he could easily sit up on Rift knowing well that riding at all would be painful and hard, but without the saddle it would be his death. Somehow he couldn't care less, all in his mind was Grimmjow.

Yuzu was watching Ichigo leaving the house on Rift and she turned to look at Karin who was tending to Hanatarou in the reception room.

"Why did you stop me from stopping brother?" Yuzu asked her sister.

Karin looked up at her and sighed.

"Because we both know he would never be able to rest in his room right now. He needs to see him, that man. I have never really seen Ichigo like that and therefore I know that stopping him would be more painful for him than the pain from his wound. I know, because I could not imagine lying idle in the bed if someone I cared for was in danger."

Yuzu looked at her sister while the other continued to tend to Hanatarou.

"You mean Toushiro?" she asked coy.

Karin blushed as said person entered through the door staring at her, this was not a good timing.

* * *

Grimmjow looked at each face in the crowd before him, there were eighteen plus the six mine workers that had followed Renji, they wanted to see this through even if Grimmjow warned them that they would probably be shot and killed. He had also specifically told them to shoot if needed to, but not kill the men at the mine, they were to stand trial. He would gladly shoot them himself, but he had promised himself to let go of his destructive self when he had become sheriff.  
Isshin was there as well, but he was going to stay at the cottage that was the small office for Renji. He would take care of any wounded person that was taken there and to his help was one of the girls that belonged to the riders, what was her name again? Orihime? Grimmjow didn't care right now, the best thing was not to attach himself to people, but to help them realise what they were heading into. And that was death.

"Right, you bone heads, listen clearly" he said, sounding as confident as he could. "I want you all to take it easy and move in groups. We don't know exactly how many they are, but they have a hostage, so we can't let him go and get killed."

Everyone seemed to listen to him, but he only felt silly for even saying something that should be obvious. Though Starrk had tought him early on that you should talk to a big crowd like they are dumb, because there are always those who are afraid to ask when they don't know anything, because the others will cover up their ignorance by laughing at those who dare to ask.

"I want three of the miners to walk with Renji up to the lake and stand there on guard, while the other three moves with Yumichika and" he paused looking at a busty woman from the riders. "Whoever you are."

The blonde woman seemed upset that he didn't remember her name, as she had introduced herself.

"Matsumoto" she said with a small 'hmpf' at the end.

Grimmjow ignored her, as long as she got who she would go with and where.

"The five of you will go to the opening of the mine and stand there on guard. I want Isshin and you, woman, to stay here with Kyoraku and Sasakibe as guards."

He had pointed at the other busty woman with burnt orange hair. Orihime? He couldn't for his life remember their freaking names, but the woman nodded and smiled politely. He wanted groups of at least four people in them, and he wanted to know at least one in the group was from the village.

"The rest of the riders will move with Yoruichi and the shorty with a temper."

This earned him a glare from said shorty.

"Soi Fon, you baboon" she hissed at him.

Grimmjow shrugged, he wasn't here to learn their names. Urahara and Isshin in the meanwhile was having problems with keeping serious, the situation at hand was indeed serious, but their new sheriff and his way of ticking everyone off made it all become rather funny.

"You will move to the west of the mine, so when my group comes around we will meet up with your group there. Urahara, Hirako and Ulquiorra will come with me while Ikkaku and Kenpachi move right over the top of the mountain and come down on the other side. My group will move with Renji's up to the lake where they stop and we keep moving until we come to the other side. Most likely they have their hideout there and we can press them towards the western group. Renji, your group will take anyone that slips past us so everyone arm up and grab a rope."

Everyone nodded and seemed to not have anything to say against this. Isshin grabbed the attention of his new assistant so they could move into the cottage and set up everything they needed to be able to help the wounded as fast as possible. Yoruichi smiled to herself, had the sheriff only problem remembering female names?

"Hey Grimmjow, ya sure tha' we will be able ta take 'em?" Shinji looked at Grimmjow with a serious expression.

"We can only know by trying. We have the disadvantage of moving into their territory and they allready know we are coming, at least if it is correct that The White Demon leads them, he is not stupid I believe" Ulquiorra said and gave a rope to Shinji.

Shinji looked at the rope he was now holding and sneered, what great fun to risk your life for a freaking mine.

"No, Shinji... it is not just 'a mine'" Urahara said as if he had read his mind.

They looked at each other and everyone stoped what they were doing, staring at Urahara. Grimmjow sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, this is Baraggan's last stop before he quite obviously gets his plan fulfilled. We don't know why, but this mine is important, so we need to get Kira out of their grasp now."

Everyone looked at each other and Grimmjow saw how confidence and courage spread among those gathered. Good, that was very good, but yet it was dangerous, they might be over their heads.

* * *

Rukia was pacing back and forth in her own study as she knew that people were risking their life at the mine today. She feared she would lose people she knew today, knowing she couldn't really do anything. She stopped when someone clearing their throat made her aware that she was not alone anymore. At the door to the study was her older brother, looking at her with knowing eyes.

"I think that you should get ready" he said.

She looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Simply that I want you to go in one of the carriages that I am sending up to the mine for transport in case someone gets wounded."

Rukia nodded slowly and smiled when she saw Unohana appear behind her brother.

"I will go in the other one" the woman said. "I will be able to help Isshin since I have studied medical terms myself. I would like you to be my assistant."

"I will gladly help you ma'am, I will go and get ready immediately" Rukia said and left the study for her room.

Byukuya looked at Unohana.

"Are you sure you will be able to handle this?" he asked. "You know who is up there."

Unohana smiled and looked down the hallway where her husband stood, knowing that he could hear them.

"Sadly, I think that he might be innocent. It is strange I know, but somehow I think we should not be hasty in our time to judge him before he can explain himself. And explain himself he shall, infront of a court that can sentence him to the cruel deeds he have done as an adult. We might never know the answer about what happened to our beloved daughter, so I have prepared myself to forgive him, if only to be able to move on in my own life."

Byakuya nodded and Unohana left to check on the carriages that were being prepared outside. Aizen walked up to him slowly and sighed.

"Your wife is as wise as ever, but do you think she will really hold to those words when she sees him?"

Aizen looked at him.

"That is why I will ask Rukia to hold Unohana from meeting the man. I hope I will not put to much pressure on your sister, but she is a fine woman that can take care of herself."

"Sometimes, she takes care of others more than herself. Loading herself with weights she should not carry. Be careful how you phrase your request to my sister, so she will not go under if she can not stop Unohana."

With that Byakuya left to wait in the music room until he would get words about how the head of land security would handle the information they would soon get. It was nearing seven, soon darkness would fall and they would have to rush their attempt to free the bailiff. It would be even more dangerous to move around in the dark and they knew it would be lost if they had to wait until tomorrow. By morning everything would be clear; who had lost the battle.

* * *

Kira stared at Hichigo, he didn't like what the man had just told him. Baraggan was planning to start a civil war, the mines were places where he stocked up weapons and trained the men and women that would rise up and challange authority. Hichigo had not answered him when he had asked 'why' Baraggan would do that. Though Kira knew somewhere deep down that it was all to gain power over a country, so that Baraggan could sit upon a throne of bones, made by his enemies. Kira knew he had to try and escape, even if the villagers surely had gathered to free him.

"Hichigo, what will do about the people gathered at the mine?"

It was that big man that had spoken, Sado. Kira watched Hichigo warily as he waited to hear the answer.

"I already told the three of ya tha' ya wouldn't haf ta kill anyone. Try ta slow them down while I take the bailiff away fro' here, ya're smart enough ta know fro' the begining tha' ya were merely sacrifices. Ya were meant to be killed or chained in da coup" Hichigo said as he left to get his horse.

Nell nodded towards Sado to follow her, she was going to open the path for him and Hisagi, this was the time to do it. Kira watch them leave and started to look around for something sharp and it was just his luck that one of them must have smashed a bottle, because there were pieces of glass on the ground. He slowly scoot across the ground and reached one of the shards, which he used to start cutting the rope, he knew full well that it was just too easy; they had surely planned for him to try and escape. But he just had to try.

Nell looked at Sado's shocked expression and Hisagi's thoughtful one. She knew that these two were the ones to talk to about her own past and the plans.

"Well, we allready knew what it would come down to and you know we joined because we wanted a change, the civil war would bring that" Hisagi said.

Nell nodded, she knew full well.

"That's why I am asking you now what you will do. Die or get captured for a civil war that has nothing to do with changing the systems, but is a war to gain power and control. Baraggan is a tryrant and sadly this is the truth. It is not too late for you to end this, I will talk with my boss about what your sentences will be, but come with me and you will not die."

Sado didn't know what he would do, only that he didn't want to be shot and killed here or be hanged for being in a group plotting to destroy the country.

"I'll go with you" Hisagi said confident. "I owe Kira that much."

Nell smiled at him and turned her attention to Sado who also nodded.

"Good, then it is settled. Go and prepare to slow down the groups that are heading here and then get captured. Make sure that you show them that you are unarmed."

With that Hisagi and Sado left while Nell turned to go back to the hostage, but when she came there and looked inside the cave there were no one there, only a torned rope.

"Damn it" she cursed and looked down on the ground, this was messing with the plans.

Someone appeared behind her and when she looked over her shoulder her heart fell, this was really bad.

* * *

Renji stood with the mine workers he had with him, looking cotiously around him, he needed to be ready for anything. He didn't like how the workers seemed so tense and any second they heard a sound, they pointed their guns in that direction. Renji sighed to himself, someone was gonna get killed like this. One of the workers suddenly looked in the direction that Grimmjow's group had left. He pointed his gun and Renji told him to lower the gun, it was dangerous what he was doing. The man at least listened to him and lowered it, but kept his eyes on the rocks. Something was wrong, Renji felt like he was watched so why didn't the gang do something?

Then something appeared among the rocks and Renji had just registered that it was Kira when a gun was fired. It happened so fast, Renji shouted 'stop' when the gun was fired and then a man pushed Kira to the ground, landing on top of him. Renji pulled his gun as he held up his hand to calm the workers, moving towards Kira and the man. Kira looked up at him and then on the man laying on him.

"Hisagi?" Kira felt the panic spread in him when he saw the blood quickly spreading on the mans shirt. He had been hit on his right side.

"Kira, hurry and let head of land security know of Baraggan's plan. You have to go now" Hisagi told him as he rolled off him.

Kira stood up and was about to help Hisagi sit up when said man slapped away his hand.

"Go, now. Nell is one of the people of land security, the only thing she didn't know was exactly what was planned. But Hichigo told us now, you have to get the message out, we will all die soon since I saw Baraggan's riders between the rocks."

Kira left running towards the cabin, not even sparing a glance at Renji or the workers. Renji didn't care though as he ordered one of the mine workers to help the man Kira had called Hisagi.

"But why? He is an enemy, right?" the mine worker said.

"Stop being and idiot. He just saved Kira from you and he told Kira what he should do to stop this all. He might have been an enemy, but he is not now so get him to Isshin now" Renji sighed.

Three men appeared around them and Renji yelled to everyone to take cover as Hisagi was able to stand and move between the rocks, Renji close behind him. The three mine workers were not so lucky and as the small echo of the gunshot ebbed out, Renji heard more shots. Seemed like the other groups had met challange, the war for the mine had started.

* * *

Grimmjow and his group was listening to all the firing, clearly all groups had someone that fired at them, even if the echo made it hard to hear exaclty where all shots came from. Their group had yet to encounter anyone, but Ulquiorra had been right in asuming they were close to the hide out. A short while after Ulquiorra had made his asumption, they had reached the hide out and noticed that Kira seemed to have escaped. They looked around before they decided that Ulquiorra and Shinji would go back the way they came and Grimmjow would continue with Urahara towards the group that was posted in the west. Before they could split up, Nell turned up right behind Grimmjow. The men reacted by pointing their gums towards her, but she held up her hands, showing that she wouldn't harm them.

"Baraggan has sent his best men here, but I don't know how many they are. But Hisagi went to make sure Kira got away, while Sado headed to the west to warn your group there. Hichigo disappeared somewhere, so be careful. I will head straight down to the mine, to your group and help there. After I will have to move to meet up with my boss, he is on his way here" she said quick and quiet.

The men only lowered their guns a bit and Grimmjow looked at his cousin.

"So you haven't abandoned justice, that you held on so close to" he said and Nell shook her head.

"Of course not, I have been ordered to find out what Baraggan was up to and now that I know, I will try to keep as many as I can alive. The more that know the better, he is using the mine as a place to stock up weapons and train men and women to soldiers, he wants to start a civil war. Everyone that he lures in believe they try to change things to the better, a revolution on the mild side. But it's not, it's the foundation to a country that Baraggan will rule with an iron hand and people will suffer."

Urahara held up a hand to tell her to quiet down.

"Yes, we figured it was something along those lines and if your boss is allready on his way this might end better, but for now we need to get people away from the mine safely. Go to the mine entrance and help the group there, we will continue with out plan here."

Nell nodded and left.

"You will believe her just like that?" Ulquiorra's voice was not accusing, more confused.

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder and their eyes met.

"She is my cousin, so yes, I will believe her" he said and turned west. "Let's move now."

They split up and Nell watched as they carefully treaded onwards before she moved to take a short cut over the mountain to get to the entrance. She moved quietly, she knew she had to move fast, but right now quiet would be her best ally. Step was heard and she calmed her breathing as she ducked to hide next to a stone, watching as three men appeared. She knew they were Baraggan's men, she had made sure to know who was who, so she silently slipped behind them and fired two shots into one of the men before hiding again. The two men that was still standing was looking around carefully, so Nell continued down her path, it would be dangerous to try to take out the two that were still standing.

"If ya have come back here, ya're in for a surprise."

A man's voice reached Nell, it was quiet and hoarse, but she was scared that the person had actually heard her. She carefully looked around on of the stones and saw two men, one laying on the ground obviously dead and the other was sitting, with his back towards a stone. The man still alive was bald and Nell recognized the man as the blacksmith apprentice. Then she realised that the man that was dead was the blacksmith. She took a deep breath before making her pressence fully known to the man.

"Come on, we need to move so you won't bleed to death" she said and grabbed the man's arm.

"I'm allready dead" he said but made no resistance as Nell helped him to stand with his left arm around her neck. "Ya weren't with the group when we set out."

Nell shook her head, but said nothing as she started with the slow process of moving the man down the mountain.

"Hold it ya bastards."

Nell looked over her shoulder at the man that had appeared there. It was one of the men she had just left alive. Damn it.

Before she could do anything, the man was shot and another man appeared. The man fired another shot and Nell heard something to her right collapse to the ground, when she looked there she let out a sigh of relief, both the men she left alive was dead now.

"Let me help you with Ikkaku" the new man said and took over from her. "You keep a look out."

Nell nodded and noticed the man smile at the blacksmith apprentice.

"You really think I would let you die?"

"Ya shouldn't have come Yumi. Kenpachi is dead ya know" Ikakku answered.

"The more reason to help you" Yumichika said and then looked at Nell. "Take us out of here."

* * *

Grimmjow sat down next to the body of one of the female riders and checked her pulse. Nothing.  
Two of the women had been killed, while one of the riders had early left to get back to Isshin when she and Soi Fon both had been wounded. Harribel was badly wounded and so was Yoruichi. Grimmjow ordered Urahara to take them to Isshin, he still needed to find Hichigo. They had encountered and shot ten men allready, and with the seven that Yoruichi's group had killed it was obvious that Baraggan had sent a lot of reinforcement to win the mine. Grimmjow slipped down a trail between the rocks that was dangerous, he had to watch his every step to not slip and fall. He hoped he would find Hichigo down this trail so that they could at least take him down. So far, none of the people had been captured alive, to Grimmjow's dismay.

"Hold it."

Grimmjow froze when he heard the voice behind him and he slowly looked over his shoulder. Hichigo. Damn it.

"Drop the gun and hold up ya hands Grimmjow" Hichigo continued and Grimmjow did as he was told. He wanted answers, not getting killed.

"What are you planning?" Grimmjow asked and turned around.

"Not much, ya will find out when ya get back ta the cottage."

They had a short stare contest before Hichigo droped down his gun so that if he had to fire, it would be Grimmjow's leg that was wounded.

"I need ya ta do me a favour."

Grimmjow looked curious at him. Favour?

"Ya see, I haf ta do some things before I can disappear fo' good. So I need ya ta look after something."

Grimmjow felt his eyebrows shoot up. That was certainly not something he had expected to hear.

"And that would be?" he asked calmly.

"Ichigo."

The quick, blunt answer made Grimmjow feel like his eyes would pop out from his skull.

"Ichigo?"

Hichigo nodded and sighed.

"Ya see, Ichigo have a knack of forgettin' things. First he didn't remember who killed his ma, and then he forgot wha' happened the night with the princess. So he is in danger all the time, being watched and observed. If he remembers anything, he will be taken out."

Grimmjow didn't know if he was following everything.

"Ya mean ta say tha' someone in the village killed those two?" Grimmjow had to ask.

Hichigo nodded.

Grimmjow felt dizzy, who would that be?

"Ya see, Ichigo's ma knew too much so she was taken out and so did the princess."

Hichigo lowered his gun completely and Grimmjow lowered his hands.

"Who did it?" Grimmjow wanted to know who he would have to protect Ichigo from.

"Baraggan's ol' boss ain't old. He is still da boss. But he ain't the problem, someone else is."

"But ya have still killed a lot of people" Grimmjow said between gritted teeth.

"I had ta, in order ta get further up in the gang, so I can protect ma Ichigo."

Grimmjow noted the hint of sadness. Interesting.

"Ichigo is da only one left now."

With that Hichigo moved to leave when a new man appeared and aimed at Grimmjow. Instinct set in and Grimmjow moved as the gun was fired but the gun was set on Grimmjow quick enough, but with the next shot, the man fell to the ground instead. The man had been shot in the head and when he turned towards Hichigo, he was gone as well. Grimmjow looked around but didn't see anyone, until he heard the shuffling of feets and Ichigo appeared.

"Ichigo? What da hell are ya doin' here?" Grimmjow said and grabbed hold of Ichigo.

"I had to come" Ichigo whispered before he collapsed.

Grimmjow held him up and hugged him.

"Idiot, ya're supposed ta rest" he whispered and made sure Ichigo could walk on his own before he moved, still with one hand on Ichigo's back.

"I had to come" Ichigo repeated.

Grimmjow shook his head, what if he had been shot?

"You're the one who was in trouble, not me."

They looked at each other and Ichigo smiled.

"Ya know, resting means tha' ya're in trouble, so ya were in trouble first."

"Don't try to argue, idiot" Ichigo huffed as they moved back towards the cottage.

* * *

Isshin helped one of the servants from Byakuya's mansion to load one of the mine workers onto a carriage. Unohana and Rukia had come at a great point, so they could start moving the injured while Unohana helped with the emergancy rescue. Four mine workers, three riders and Kenpachi had lost their lives. Far less than they would have thought, but still there could be more. Yoruichi, Harribel and the mine worker was badly wounded and so was the two men that had sided with Nell.

"Isshin, ya might wanna take him too" Grimmjow's voice reached Isshing and he turned around.

Ichigo was smiling weakly at his father who instantly grabbed his collar.

"What are you doing here you idiot?"

Shinji watched as Ichigo started bickering with his father. So typical, he should have known that Ichigo would turn up. He looked down the road from the mine as he heard the clattering of hooves. It was Aizen along with Byakuya and over fifty men of the law. Tch, typical that they come now when all is done.

Grimmjow moved right to the men as they sat down from the horses. Nell was with them as well and he nodded towards her before concentrating on Aizen.

"Aizen, you have some explaining to do" Grimmjow said, trying to sound plite.

All the men gathered looked curiously at Grimmjow, so was Aizen.

"I just got information that you killed Masaki Kurosaki along with wounding you own daughter" he said and time seemed to stop around the group.

Aizen shrugged.

"I didn't hurt any of them" he said and turned his attention to his wife, whom gave a weak smile. "You knew all along didn't you?"

Unohana nodded.

"Yes, because our beloved Hinamori was told by her sister about everything before she was hurt. I didn't have any proof, but it seems like it has appeared now."

Nell nodded.

"Yes, it appears that during a raid in a mine not far from here, the information was found. Aizen never left the organisation, he was the one who spread it out."

Isshing hummed to himself, what a crazy day. He returned his attention back to his patients.

"Unohana, Rukia and Orihime. Will you help me with the wounded. Let Grimmjow and Shinji deal with the law."

The females nodded as Shinji stood and walked up next to Grimmjow.

"So, what now?" he asked.

Nell smiled at him.

"We will take Aizen and Nnoitra with us while you will take Hisagi, Tatsuki and Sado to your neighbouring town. The judge is waiting there to give a conviction after trial."

Shinji sighed, this is why he hated being deputy sheriff, he had to do all the running between cities when they got someone.

Grimmjow looked back over his shoulder on Ichigo whom was sitting next to Urahara, talking about something. He was glad that Ichigo had gotten there on time, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to see him smile now.


	11. The bells are ringing

**Author's note, please read!**

**Big thank you to all who have read =)**  
**Extra chapter since Ichigo's wound kinda killed the romance haha**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and future smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo who was fussing about a gift for the happy couple that would be married today. Rukia had warned him that Ichigo would probably take this more serious than it was.

"Don't worry, I think tha' the present will be nice. Rukia love those cotton bunnies and Renji will get a new shirt more fit for using at parties."

"That's not the point" Ichigo hissed.

Grimmjow sighed as Ichigo kept fussing that a shirt was a stupid present and it was too late to do something new now. It was winter, the air had grown cold and it had even snowed once, though it had not stayed long. It had been five months since the incident and Ichigo was doing well, the wound healed but still a bit troublesome.

The female riders was gone, only three of them left and since Yoruichi had been badly wounded and couldn't walk, she had left the inn to Toushiro. Hanatarou had yet to wake up, if he ever would and Shinji had come back after getting the permission papers for Hisagi and Sado to be released, they were going to stay in this village now since Nell had been able to cut a deal for them that they would behave in jail for some time and then be released. Tatsuki had apparently joined the riders that had helped them at the mine.

This morning they had gotten news that Nnoitra's trial had ended and he was imprisoned, but not before he had cursed and said he would get vengance for his eye and hand. Aizen had been able to escape so they had him and Hichigo on the run somewhere. Ikkaku had taken over the blacksmith and the girl, Yachiru, that had been staying with Kenpachi was now staying with Yumichika. Grimmjow was still nervous and somewhat jumpy. He was scared to leave Ichigo alone since Hichigo had told him there was one more in the village that kept his or her eyes on Ichigo.  
Ukitake had passed away, leaving Kyoraku with the two female helpers Soi Fon and Nanao. Renji and Rukia was to be married today and Byakuya had prepared so thay they would live at the mansion with him staying in a small part of it, still being the boss over the mine with help from their new mayor, Unohana.

Grimmjow still felt like there were questions unanswered and he couldn't help but being overprotective of Ichigo.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who was staring at him from the doorway to their bedroom. Grimmjow was standing in the middle of it, staring off in space.

"Yeah, I jus' thought I wanted ta show ya somethin'" Grimmjow said and reached out his hand towards Ichigo.

Ichigo moved to him and smiled.

"You have to get ready or we will be late" he said as Grimmjow tilted his head to kiss him.

Grimmjow hummed as he held Ichigo closer to him and deepened the kiss. Ichigo didn't seem to mind as Grimmjow let his hand slip under the other's shirt and gently caress his backside.

"Grimm, I mean it" Ichigo said inbetween kisses.

Grimmjow smiled against Ichigo's lips and pulled him with him as he backed towards the bed.

"But I haven't really touched ya for a while" he mumbled before falling backwards onto the bed with Ichigo landing on top of him.

Ichigo tried to break the kiss, but Grimmjow rolled them over so he could hold Ichigo down with his whole body.

"Just a few more kissed, ok?" he said and Ichigo sighed, knowing he wouldn't win.

Grimmjow let his hands slip under Ichigo's shirt and caressed him gently as Ichigo let his arms fold behind Grimmjow's neck and pulled him closer, trying to get Grimmjow from caressing him.

"Nice try" Grimmjow said and pressed back so he could grab Ichigo's shirt and start pulling it off.

Ichigo sighed and held his arms above his head, letting Grimmjow take the shirt off. He had intended to change it for the wedding anyway.

Grimmjow continued to caress him and let his hands follow up over Ichigo's body, along his arms and up to his hands. Ichigo had closed his eyes to feel what Grimmjow did and then he felt Grimmjow lited his upper body and his hands were held together. Too late did Ichigo register the cloth around his wrists and glared at a Grimmjow who smirked triumphly at him.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Ichigo hissed.

Grimmjow shrugged.

"Have no idea wha' ya talkin' about" he said with faked inocence.

Ichigo gritted his teeths.

"We're going to be late" he pressed on.

"Only if ya continue ta resist" Grimmjow said and sat up.

Ichigo sighed and relaxed back into the bed. Why did he keep falling into these kind of traps?

Grimmjow didn't bother with talking to Ichigo anymore as he stood up next to the bed and quickly undid and pulled of Ichigo's pants. He heard Ichigo huff with annoyance and Grimmjow couldn't help but do a little dance inside his mind, this was the best. He dropped his own pants quickly and opened the bedside table to take out an oil they had in there and he smiled as Ichigo looked away. Too late, Grimmjow had seen the blush.

"Ya still gonna be virgin about all this?" Grimmjow asked smugly.

Ichigo didn't answer, only continued to look away as Grimmjow straddled his hips. Grimmjow laid down the oil infront of Ichigo's eyes and chuckled as Ichigo's face turned crimson. So much fun.

"Look at me Ichi" he said.

When Ichigo refused, Grimmjow bended down and started kissing Ichigo's stomach, slowly moving up and leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. When he came to the height of the nipples, he started sucking and nipping on the right one as he let his right hand play with Ichigo's left. He continued for a while before he changed his attention of the nipples and gave a wide smirk when Ichigo let out his first moan. He knew Ichigo would continue to try and resist, so he let the nipples go to move up the neck, giving a small suck to leave a mark.

"What the hell, Grimm" Ichigo said exasperated. "I thought I told you not to do that."

Grimmjow looked up and tried to look innocent as Ichigo glared at him.

"What ya talkin' about?" he said, trying to fake it.

"Don't try to fake innocence, you just look like a smug dog who won a bone" Ichigo said flatly.

Grimmjow smiled.

"Well, I'm a human" he moved his hip, showing that he had felt Ichigo's member stirr. "Who just won a boner."

Ichigo looked at him like he had lost it.

"That was some lame talk" he said and Grimmjow laughed.

After a while Ichigo couldn't help laughing himself. It had been a long time since both of them had laughed like this.

"Grimm, you must be an idiot" Ichigo huffed when they finally stopped laughing.

"Only with ya, Ichi" Grimmjow said and gave another mark on Ichigo's neck.

"The hell!" Ichigo tried to get his hands free from the restraints.

Grimmjow shook his head and kissed him.

"Don't even try" he said and kissed him again.

Ichigo sighed as Grimmjow sat back up and let himself slip between Ichigo's legs, pressing them out with his knees.

"Ya know, I have waited paitently fer this" he said and met Ichigo's eyes.

"Patiently? You have been molesting me every morning for the past four months" Ichigo said and raised his right eyebrow.

Grimmjow smiled back.

"That's patiently enough fer me" he said and started caressing Ichigo's inner tighs.

Ichigo sighed and relaxed again, he really had landed himself in the home of a bastard.

Grimmjow continued with his caressing and bended forward, kissing Ichigo's lower abdomen and letting his right hand move over the bed and grabbing the oil. When he sat up again, Ichigo had closed his eyes and had started to give small pants. Grimmjow smirked and opened the oil, to pour some in his right hand. When he was done he put the oil down on the floor and spread the oil in his hand onto his fingers before he leaned forward again, this time taking Ichigo's fully awkened member into his mouth. Ichigo gasped and bucked his hip, Grimmjow put his left arm over Ichigo's hip and pressed it down.

As he gently let his fingers on his right hand travel over Ichigo's tigh, moving down in between his ass cheeks and circle his entrance, Ichigo continued to moan and now and then even gave a small whimper. Grimmjow sucked and let his tongue slowly map along Ichigo's member as he felt him relax even more. Ichigo only gave a small buck of his hip as Grimmjow let his middle finger press into him and he instantly relaxed again.

They had been doing this on and off for the past few months, but never gone the whole way of Grimmjow penetrating, so Ichigo was now used to relaxing and the pain it could bring. The process was quick and it was not many minutes that had passed before Grimmjow could pull out three fingers and let his hands work with his mouth to pleasure Ichigo's through his member. As Grimmjow sat back up, Ichigo opened his eyes and they looked at each other, Ichigo felt proud. Grimmjow was handsome and smart, and right now he showed gentleness, could it get better?

"Ya know, when ya blush like that and pant, ya make me wanna keep ya tied up in the bed forever" Grimmjow said and Ichigo felt his little pink cloud burst. Ok, Grimmjow was a pervert too.

Ichigo was about to retort when Grimmjow grabbed his legs and lifted them. The only warning he got was Grimmjow's smug smile before he was entered in one go and Ichigo cried out, he had really forgotten about that feeling. He had sat up half and now he fell back to the bed, panting hard as his body started adjusting. Grimmjow didn't wait long before he started to move and Ichigo closed his eyes to relax better, watching Grimmjow wasn't a very good idea right now. He just wanted to punch his smug face.

Grimmjow set a steady pace as Ichigo relaxed back, knowing that it would feel better the moment that...

Ichigo cried out in pleasure as that spot in him was hit, Grimmjow gave a whicked smile that he knew Ichigo could almost feel, he didn't have to see it. That was his que to set the pace higher and he moaned as Ichigo tightened around him, Ichigo mimicking with his own. The air grew heavy from the smell of sweat, the sound of the bed creaking, moans and pantings. Grimmjow leaned forward as he pressed deeper, making Ichigo give a specially high and lustful moan. Lips seeking each other, finding and give a sloppy kiss, a string of saliva conecting them as they break for a short moment of air before diving back in.  
Ichigo couldn't move his hands, so he stopped meeting Grimmjow's thrusts as he pressed up, letting the man know about the small problem that Ichigo wanted attention on. Grimmjow smirked into the kiss as he let his right hand wander over Ichigo's tigh and to his leeking member, starting to pump it slowly. Ichigo moaned into their kiss and once more set to meet Grimmjow's thrusts.

They kept going and after a while Ichigo felt he was going to release, breaking their kiss.

"Grimm, faster..." he panted.

"Don't be so demanding" Grimmjow said between his pantings, but still did his best to comply.

Ichigo could feel the building in his lower abdomen and he looked up at Grimmjow. His perfect face scrunched up from the effort, sweat bedding into the hairline and making it stick to his face and one single sweat drop going from the side of his forehead, following a line over the cheek to his nose. Ichigo was tipped over and he came onto his stomach and into Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow's movement became irregular and after a while he came too. He collapsed on top of Ichigo and they lay there panting a while before Grimmjow released Ichigo's hands.

"Let's clean up" Grimmjow said as he rolled off Ichigo and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Ichigo stared up into the ceiling, there was something...

"Damn!" Ichigo shouted and sat up.

Grimmjow jumped from the sudden outburst and stared at Ichigo whom turned glaring eyes at him.

"Now we're definitely gonna be late, ya bastard" he said as he started to move to get up. "Ya have a deep punishment coming your way. No sex for at least a month, since ya made us late for da wedding."

Grimmjow followed Ichigo with his eyes as the other moved into the adjoined bathroom. Man, he could stare at that ass and never get tired of watching it. But he wondered if Ichigo realised that he had started talking like Grimmjow did, and the fact that one month from now Toushiro and Karin were getting married.

"Well, if ya don't mind sex before weddings, I won't complain" he said to himself as he stood up to follow Ichigo to wash.


End file.
